


Claiming Dean and Seth

by Queen_Preferences



Category: NXT, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambrolleigns - Freeform, Candiasi - Freeform, Cheating, Controlling, Dominant, Drama, E&C - relationship - Freeform, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Men equal Men, Multi, No women, Possessive Behavior, Some/Sub, Stubborn Dean, Submissive, Submissive Dean, Underpunk - Freeform, Unrequited Love, Unwanted attention, Valets equal Women, possessive roman, submissive seth, valets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Valets Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins are brought by Vince McMahon for one Roman Reigns. Slash. Ambrolleigns, Candiasi, and more.</p><p>HIATUS AS OF OCTOBER 2017</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Title: Claiming Seth & Dean

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: M

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: under the Claiming series

Beta: KTT2123

Pairings: Ambrolleigns, Candiasi, Cena/Ziggler, Evan/Jericho, E&C, HBK/Morrison, Underpunk.

Characters: Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase Jr, Cody Rhodes, Shawn Michaels, John Morrison, Mark 'Undertaker' Callaway, CM Punk, Vince McMahon, Kane, HHH, Evan Bourne, Chris Jericho, Edge, John Cena, Dolph Ziggler, Christian, AJ Styles, Dave Bastia, Heath Slater, Alexander Rusev, Mark Henry, Big Show, Damien Shadow, Alberto Del Rio, William Regal.

Summary: Valets Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins are brought by Vince McMahon for one Roman Reigns. Slash. Ambrolleigns, Candiasi, and more.

Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Review fans, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

 A plague ripped through the planet like the bubonic plague all over again. However instead of attacking everyone, this plague attacked only females, killing old woman to newborn babies an hour old. As the last of the women withered and died, the men were left alone.

Generations passed before the world began to restore itself back to normal. Valets became the new species. It was a trait that went unnoticed until the first male fell pregnant. Scientists began testing every male until the specific chromosome was found and identified as the ' **inualidus** ' ( _weak_ ) cell. The few men who possessed the **inualidus** cell were gathered and bred. Soon these men became lusted after and fought over just as women had been in the past. They began to be sold to the highest bidder like toys to be dressed up and paraded around. The valets were treated as women had been, except they had absolutely no rights. Soon the name valet and twink was given to men that were born with the **inualidus** cell.

The WWE blossomed in the days when women became extinct, becoming bigger than normal because men's frustration increased dramatically as a result of the loss of every woman on Earth. It became the perfect outlet for the excess of violence and anger. Immediately after the valets were introduced to the world, WWE secured some of the them for the company.

As generations passed, twinks and valets fought to gain the rights they deserved, exactly as women had done. Valets and twinks gained simple rights but their status was still below regular men.

* * *

Seth Rollins couldn't help but glance around the limo nervously staring at all the people who were desperately trying to get a picture of those inside. Reaching upwards, Seth gently touched his two toned hair. _'I hope he doesn't make me dye it to match.'_ he thought. His hair was two toned because somehow his body combined the color of his father's dark brown hair and his _'mother's'_ bright blond hair together. Suddnely an hand entwined with Seth's, removing them from his long hair back to his thighs, squeezing them in a comforting manner. Dean Ambrose raised an eyebrow at the two toned man, only to get a blush back and a shake of the head.

Seth was glad Dean was with him. Since they were babies, Dean and Seth were inseparable. Now, they were being married off together. _'If our husband doesn't like me, I know Dean will.'_ Seth thought

"Dean you're a bitch, act like one," a commanding voice ordered.

Dark brown & blue eyes snapped towards Vince McMahon; one filled with confusion, the other with anger as Vince looked up both began lowering their eyes in the proper manner. McMahon watched as Dean tightened his grip on Rollins' hand as silence filled the limo. Vince sighed before reaching forward; he gently rubbed Dean's thigh in comforting way before returning back to his stoic position. "No man wants a dominant bitch." Vince remarked.

Mr. McMahon sighed as Dean stay stiff the rest of the ride. He wasn't trying to hurt the valet's feelings but it was true. No man wanted an valet that was more manly then them. Hell if he didn't know who he was giving them to Vince McMahon would've worried about what another man might do to Dean. The strong ones were always broken first.

The rest of ride was silent. Seth soon drifted off, falling asleep with his head resting against Dean's shoulder. Dean watched as the limo came to a stop before an entrance, waking Seth up.

McMahon exited the limo holding his hand out to the nearest valet. Dean ignored the hand, pushing Seth before him. Grabbing it quickly Seth clung to the older man's side with Dean walking behind them as otheir valets and men were gathered around. They cheered louder at the sight of McMahon, who waved and sent them a blinding smile. Keeping their heads lowered, Seth and Dean ignored the confused stares and some knowing smirks directed at them. Moving into the arena Vince released Seth's smaller hand, ushering Dean in front of him. Placing his hands on the center of the boys' backs, McMahon moved them gently forward.

"Evan! Christian! Morrison! Get over here!" McMahon yelled.

Dean and Seth watched as an adorable brunette twink bounced around the corner. His brown eyes shone at the sight of them and a smile bloomed on his cute face. Next was a tall blond haired and blue eyed man, his body tensed at the sight of Vince until his eyes found the twinks beside him. Last was an average height man with smooth looking tan skin, long dark brown flowing hair and dark brown eyes.

"Awww they're so cute. Are they valets?" the small brunette asked as he moved toward Dean first, then Seth.

"They're alright. They look barely a day over seventeen," the blond responded, glancing up and down Seth before turning to Dean and sizing him up as well.

"Two of them McMahon? Isn't that a little too much? Who are they even for?" the long hair male asked. His body stance was bored but his eyes were studying Dean and Seth avidly.

"Boys, this is Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins. Boys, the brunette is Evan Bourne. The blond is Christian and the long haired one is John Morrison. They're both going to Roman Reigns." Morrison and Christian shared a look with a raised eyebrow at the choice of man before returning back to normal like nothing happened.

"I'm gonna take them to him while I have you, Morrison call the hotel and inform them that Roman needs to be upgraded to an honeymoon suit. I'll pay for it all. Evan tell Jericho to be in my office in ten; we need to discuss his new position as general manager. Christian, inform Edge if he breaks another camera or injuries another one of my cameramen, it will be coming out of his pay." McMahon ordered. Evan and Christian nodded before disappearing to complete the commands. Morrison sighed as he dragged his feet to McMahon's office. His muttering about how ' _lazy Vince McMahon wa_ s' and how ' _he had better thing to do'_ was easily heard as he trudged away.

* * *

The walk to Roman's locker room was far from calm and collected for Seth and Dean. Seth kept his eyes focused on his fingers as he nervously played with them and Dean was clenching and unclenching his fists until they were white. As the locker room door appeared both valets involuntarily locked fingers together as McMahon shoved Romans' door open without even knocking.

Roman Reigns glanced up from his seat on the bench as he removed the towel from around his neck. Glancing upward, he stared at the smiling Vince McMahon who gently pushed Dean and Seth into the room before closing the door. Dean kept his eyes lowered to the point he could still see Roman but not before locking eyes with him while Seth's were glued to his tennis shoes as he moved nervously.

"What's going on here, McMahon? Why do you have two valets in my locker room?" Roman asked as his eyes traveled quickly to Seth then Dean.

"They're for you Roman." McMahon said as he gently pushed Dean and Seth closer to Roman.

"I told you yesterd-" Roman began only to have Vince McMahon wave his hand and cut him off. "I know you said you don't want or need a valet, let alone two but just take a minute to look at them first Roman."

Roman sighed as he stood up throwing his towel against his bag "Why two?" He asked. Standing up Roman sighed he knew he couldn't get out of this situation without at least looking at them. Vince McMahon might be nice but he could ruin his whole career if he felt disrespected.

"To fit your needs completely. Just give them a look." Nodding, Roman moved towards the two valets.

"Look up." Dean looked up to stared into Roman Reigns' curious gray eyes. He couldn't help but feel shock rush through him as Roman touched his cheek, softly trailing his fingers over his lips. His eyes trailed over Dean's body as one of his big hands reached around him, pulling him forward as his other hand grabbed a handful of his ass. He noticed that the valet before him had dirty blond hair that appeared brown from a distance. His bright blue eyes like the sky. He had an small waist that most would kill for but his ass was wild and fat.

"You are a beauty with some ruff edges, aren't you?" Roman chuckled at the narrowed eyes and snarl forming on that beautiful face. "What's your name?" Dean's narrowed eyes widen at the sudden gentle whispered question from the man. "Dean." He whispered. Dean felt his face heat up. Most men wouldn't ask his name they would ask whoever escorted them instead, almost like he couldn't talk for himself.

Seth watched as black boots moved into his line of vision as his head was gently lifted upwards. Roman touched the blond part of his hair with a raised eyebrow. His hand reaching around to yank Seth into his body. The smaller of three whimpered looking at Roman between his thick eyelashes. "Your name?"

"S-seth."

"So innocent and beautiful." Roman whispered as he stared into them dark caramel brown eyes. Seth didn't have an tiny waist like Dean but it was slim enough for Roman to wrap his arm around completely. His butt was just a wide as Dean but with more ass to it. He looked adorable even with his facial hair which added to his innocence somehow.

Roman's other hand yanked Dean closer as he forced them to lower their heads as his topped them. "They're completely mine, right? No take backs." Despite how childish it sounded, Roman meant it. His eyes burned in Vince McMahon, who involuntarily took a step backwards before catching himself remembering who he was exactly. "Absolutely Roman."

"I'm serious McMahon this better not have some fucked up consequence in the future..."

"It won't and they're all yours. All you have to do is sign the dotted line."

Roman hated how he had to puly himself away from his boys and took the contract from McMahon's outstretched hand. Dean and Seth exchanged nervous looks as the contract changed hands and Roman reading through each of the ten pages carefully. Marking certain things out and scribbling some in before going back to the dotted line. Seth chewed on his pouty bottom lip as thoughts ran through his head. ' _He's really gonna take us both. He really wants us! Will he keep us both? Will he send the other away?'_

Dean watched with narrowed, cautious eyes he had to admit Roman was sexy and well built but they had no choice in the matter. They were now married to this man; Roman controlled everything and they have no say in anything. All the thoughts were silenced as Roman tried to look at them both with a soft expression. Vince McMahon folded up the contract handing Roman a copy, who shoved it into his backpack.

"Are you going to let them wrestle?" Vince asked. He could already see the dollar signs from adding two more valets to his roaster. Roman nodded as he glanced at his husbands. They were both fit and seemed highly active, Wrestling would come easy to them. "Yeah. They both will wrestle but after they are fully trained."

"Who's gonna train them?"

"Cody, and Evan will train Seth, however Teddy and Christian will train Dean. Seth is more of an highflyer like Evan and sneaking getaway type like Cody. Dean is more rough and can handle the power and give it back out. Morrison will work with them both though." Vince McMahon raised his eyebrows, blinking a few times before speaking. "Are you really gonna let Orton's boys train your valets? Do you really trust them like that?"

"We might have a rivalry going on for your son's belt but I still respect Orton and vice versa. His valets are the only other superstars, and he's the only one I can trust to teach them. Beside who you think taught Cody, and Teddy some of their finishing moves."

"Fine. You might wanna them get out of those baggy clothes. We go live in two hours. I'll send the others when I see them."

"Tell them to meet us at leather store across the street." Roman said as he reached into his bag and grabbed his wallet.

* * *

John raised an eyebrow as a shriek filled the air and the narrowed eyes of Cody and Evan signaled he was in trouble. "What? All I did was whistle!"

"Dammit Morrison!" Evan yelled, earning shocked looks from other couples. No one was used to Evan's cursing because the boy looked and acted so innocent. John Morrison shrugged his shoulders as he spoke, "All I did was whistle!" Cody shook his head at Morrison. "He's shy, John." Cody added to give John and idea. "It took us almost fifteen minutes to get him out here and you sent him back in less than three seconds!" Evan yelled again, stomping his little foot adorably.

John rubbed the back of his neck as Evan groaned again as he marched into the dressing room Seth just ran back into. After a few minutes Seth peeked his head out to see an encouraging Cody Rhodes and soft smiling John Morrison.

Stepping out, Seth's cheeks were burning bright red as he moved to stand in front of the boys. He wore a skin painted leather pants that left nothing to imagination. The mesh shirt he wore allowed his curvy figure to be showcased with the finally touch of black boots with inch wide heels. Evan stepped out the dressing room pulling Seth's hair into a high ponytail, which showcased the valet's blushing cheeks and pouty lips perfectly.

"H-how do I look-k?" Seth asked nervously as he looked down, twirling his fingers. Seth felt out of his element as he was used to being in only baggy clothes because his parents wanted to stop him from attaching more attention to himself. Part of him looked his new change of outfit and another part of him wished he could run away.

"You look so beautiful Sethie!" Cody cheered while Evan nodded crazily. "You look fuckable." John said as he winked at the valet. ' _He's just like Dean.'_ Seth thought as he blushed at John's last crude comment. Moving in front of the full length mirror Seth looked at himself. ' _I hope Roman will like it.'_ Thinking of Roman made Seth blush. He remembered how Roman handed Evan his wallet as he ordered them to find him and Dean some appropriate outfits before he returned back to the stadium to get ready for his upcoming match,

The air was filled with excitement until other voices were heard. "Fuck no!"

"Put the fucking pants on, Dean!"

"Fuck you bitch! I ain't putting shit on! You put it on!" Dean roared from inside the dressing room. "Don't make me force you into them Dean!" a voice roared back through the air making Seth, John, Cody and Evan snap their heads around. Ted DiBiase Jr. gave them an exaggerated smile as he stood beside the loud dressing room.

"Teddy, what the heck is going on?" asked Cody. Evan and Seth were beside him wincing at the curses that filled the air.

"Christian saw what Evan and you picked out for Seth so he got something similar for Dean." Teddy said as he began rubbing his temples as he listened to Christian and Dean argue more from inside the dressing room. He refused to step a foot in the world war 3 in the dressing room, tried early and got a shoe to his head.

"I don't have time for this shit." John marched toward the dressing room, yanking the door open and joined Christian and Dean.

Silence and than an smacking sound was heard from inside followed by Dean's and Christian's curses filling the section of the store they were in. "Dean just put them the fuck on!" roared John.

"Roman did say if you misbehave go get him. I bet he would love to help you get dressed." Christian voiced before an sound of smacking and the sound of Christian's yelp. Evan, Cody, Seth and Teddy shared looks as the room grew quiet until Dean's cursing began as the curtain was yanked out revealing: a content Morrison, a heavy breathing Christian, and an angry Dean.

Dean was scowling as he walked out showing the full outfit he was forced into: a pair of leather skin tight pants, black leather muscle shirt, and black combat boots. Christian and John watched as Dean shifted from to foot to foot irritated. He kept yanking at pants muttering how he ' _felt the leather in his ass'._

"He looks good." Cody said and Evan nodded in agreement. "Roman will like it." John added "Yeah. It fits with Roman's outfit perfectly." Christian said earning nods in agreement.

"Dean. How do you feel?" Seth asked as he moved to stand beside his husband. "Like a leather whore. I mean angel you look amazingly delicious in leather. Hell in nothing at all." Seth blushed as Dean's hands pulled him closer, grabbing handfuls of his ass and palming it. "But I don't. I'm not a leather type of guy." Seth nodded, "Well what do you wanna wear Dean?"

* * *

"Dean, let's see you now!" Teddy yelled into the dressing room. Dean opened the curtain stepping out in front of his fellow valets. He wore a simple straight leg slim faded blue jeans, white tank top and low cut boots. "How I look?"

"Good." Teddy, Evan, Cody, & Seth gave two thumbs up while Christian gave two thumbs down, and John gave an raised eyebrow. He noted that Dean did look better in the simple outfit then the leather one matching Seth. He seemed more natural in it and that what counted. Roman was a nice man and he rather have both of his valet feeling comfort instead of trying to look good.

* * *

Roman Reigns sat in his locker room staring at the TV watching the match between the Big Show and Randy Orton. Jay & Jay security were standing on the sidelines sneaking punches every time the Big Show distracted the referee. Every inch of him was itching to go out to the ring to help Randy out but the legendary killer asked him to watch only. Suddenly an knock came to the door making Roman glance towards it.

"Who is it?"

"Mr. Reigns. It's C-Cody and Teddy, we have Dean and Seth with us."

Opening the door Roman smiled down at the adorable Cody Rhodes-Orton, who lowered his head before him. Teddy DiBiase-Orton on the other hand kept eye contact with Roman as he gently pushed a blushing Seth and a nervous Dean in front of him.

Roman felt his black pants tighten around his member as he looked at the outfits on Dean and Seth. His mouth went dry and his tongue grew heavy. Seth's bubble ass was perfect in leather pants while Dean's smaller but still plush looked amazing in those hip hugging jeans. Roman thought both valets looked amazing as he pulled them closer, kissing both of their heads. "Stay close to me outside the ring. Thank you Cody. Thank you Teddy. I'll take you boys to Randy."

"Thank you sir." "T-Thank you."

A bald man with a headset and equipment attached to his hips appeared from nowhere. "Roman you're on in five.".

Roman nodded moving Cody and Teddy in front of him while he kept his arms locked around Dean and Seth's waists. He glared at every single superstar he pasted as they even glanced towards one of the four boys.

"From Pensacola, FL weight 265 and standing at 6'3 introducing Roman Reigns! He is being accompanied by Cody and Teddy Orton!" Roman walked down the aisle nodding at the people moving to stand at the end of the ramp. He stood staring at the Big Show with Cody and Teddy waiting patiently behind him with lowered heads.

Randy watched as the Big Show turned his attention onto Roman, waiting until he turned back to hit him with the RKO.

"One! Two! Three!" Randy slid out the ring moving towards Roman. Gripping the younger man's shoulder warmly Randy wrapped his arms around Cody's waist and gripped Teddy's hand tightly.

"Okay when you see Roman extend his hand that means you walk out. Just keep focused on Roman and you'll be okay." Dean and Seth nodded at Cody's instructions watching for the signal. Randy rolled his eyes as he pulled his smaller husband away more. If he let Cody stay he would hover over the two newest valets like an mother hen. Roman grabbed the mic smiling when the crowd cheered loudly for him as he finished his walk down the ramp.

"Las Vegas! I think it times I break a rule! What happened in Vegas for him, isn't just staying in Vegas. How about y'all say hello my husbands!" Roman extended his hand towards the entrance and his song came on.

Dean and Seth gripped another hands as they walked out. The WWE universe went crazy cheering, whistling and screaming as Roman leaned over to open the strings. Holding it open as Seth climbed through, Dean growled as he started to open it himself only to receive a raised eyebrow. Once inside Roman pulled Seth and Dean to his chest raising the mic to his lips.

"Meet my hus-" he began only to be cut off by music.

"Ohhh (whoa hey! whoa hey!)

Strongest Man Alive! (whoa hey! whoa hey!)

Somebody gon' get they ass kicked

Somebody gon' get their wig split

Somebody gon' get they ass kicked

Somebody gon' get their wig split

yeah...

Beat 'em up, beat 'em up, break his neck, break his neck

Beat 'em up, beat 'em up, break his neck, break his neck"

* * *


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Claiming Seth & Dean

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: M

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: under the Claiming series

Beta: KTT2123

Pairings: Ambrolleigns, Candiasi, Cena/Ziggler, Evan/Jericho, E&C, HBK/Morrison, Underpunk.

Characters: Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase Jr, Cody Rhodes, Shawn Michaels, John Morrison, Mark 'Undertaker' Callaway, CM Punk, Vince McMahon, Kane, HHH, Evan Bourne, Chris Jericho, Edge, John Cena, Dolph Ziggler, Christian, AJ Styles, Dave Bastia, Heath Slater, Alexander Rusev, Mark Henry, Big Show, Damien Shadow, Alberto Del Rio, William Regal.

Summary: Valets Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins are brought by Vince McMahon for one Roman Reigns. Slash. Ambrolleigns, Candiasi, and more.

Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor the identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fiction is completely This fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews fas and comments are welcomed.

* * *

An plague ripped through the planet like the Bubonic plague all over again. However instead of attacking everyone, this plague attacked only females, killing old woman to newborn babies an hour old. As the last of the women withered and died the men were left alone.

Generations passed before the world began to restore itself back to normal. Valets became the new species. It was a trait that was unnoticed until a male fell pregnant. Scientists began testing every male until the specific chromosome was found and identified as the ' **inualidus** ' ( _weak_ ) cell. The few men who possessed the **inualidus** cell were gathered and bred. Soon these men became lusted after and fought over just as women were in the past. They began to be sold to the highest bidder like toys to be dressed up and paraded around. The valets were treated as women had been, except they had absolutely no rights. Soon the name valet and twink was given to men that were born with the **inualidus** cell.

The WWE blossomed in the days when women became extinct, becoming bigger than normal because the men's frustration increased dramatically as a result of the loss of every woman on Earth. It became the perfect outlet for the excess of violence and anger. Immediately afterwards the valet were introduced to the world, WWE secured some of the them for the company.

As generations passed, twinks and valets fought to gain the rights they deserved, exactly as women had done. Valets and twinks gained simple rights but their status was still below regular men.

* * *

Mark Henry was smiling and chuckling to himself as he walked out, his dark brown eyes glued to Seth. Seth fidgeted uncomfortable as he moved to hide behind Dean who was forced behind Roman. Roman watched Mark Henry with narrowed eyes as he continued down the ramp still daring to stare openly at Seth.

"Roman you are an lucky man. Hello boys." Mark announced into the mic as he began walking towards the ring.

Everything grew quiet at the bold actions of Mark Henry. There was an known rule between all men, never approach another man's husband(s) without the man permission. To talk to someone else valet without addressing they're dominant was disrespectful unless you held an close relationship with the dominant. It was even more disrespectful to talk to someone valets in public.

The WWE universe was in shock, turning to Roman Reigns waiting for his reaction. Roman grabbed Dean pulling the submissive dominant valet against his side, whispering something into his ear. Dean gave Roman an uncertain look before nodding and grabbing Seth's arm, pushing him out the ring.

"Dean, what's going on?" Seth asked. He looked confused at the action. Dean was leading him towards the people, trying to convince him climb over the barracks. "Roman has to handle his business and we would just be in the way." Dean replied but Seth saw he was holding something back. Something was hidden in those dark brown eyes and what ever it was it scared him to death.

"Dean, what's really happening? Tell me or I'm not going to move." Seth replied cheekily. "I'll just carry you Sethie." Dean grunted as Seth stopped suddenly at the barrack, his hands placed onto those sinful hips.

"Dean please." "Mark Henry just disrespected Roman in front of millions of people. Roman can't let that go without a fight."

"Is Roman gonna win?" Seth asked carefully as he watched Mark Henry enter the ring. He noted that the man had to have at good one hundred plus pounds on Roman in size. Dean didn't say anything but stare his eyes showing the truth in his eyes. He hoped Roman would win.

* * *

Roman kept his eyes glued to Mark Henry.

The man was smiling at him as he boldly called him out in front of everyone, including his husbands. Glancing back Roman saw Dean and Seth standing behind the barracks watching him. Seth was on the verge of tears with his small hands gripping Dean's arm. Dean's face was blank but his tight, white knuckled grip on the barrack gave it away. Roman knew he had to win by the way Mark kept his eyes glued to Seth like he was a piece of meat.

Turning back around Roman stepped back as Mark entered the ring. He had to admit the World's Strongest Man was quite intimidating but that never stopped Roman. He never backed down from a fight. This time, it wasn't just a fight he needed to prove his self right now in front of everyone especially Seth and Dean.

He will win this fight against Mark Henry not just he's Roman fucking Reigns but because he's the best.

Believe that.

"Where are your valets? I would love to meet them...especially that pretty blond one." Mark said into the mic but his eyes were focused on Seth.

Roman's husband.

Roman's Seth.

His.

' _I got the kill him now'_ Roman thought.

* * *

"It looks like we have an fight right here." Jerry Law announced through the mic for commentary. Michael Cole, and Jerry's valet Brad Maddox sat beside him.

Dean watched as Roman charged at Mark Henry, using the element of surprise to knock the big man down. He started unloading onto the man, hitting him everywhere until he was thrown off, half-way across the mat.

"It seem like the World's Strongest Man isn't playing around." "I believe you're right Cole. Usually Mark would be just playing with the opponent, however it seems him and Roman have some bad blood between them." Maddox added, wincing at the way the Roman was thrown. It took Roman an few seconds to gather his self as he climbed up onto his feels. As they moved closer, Roman smacked the big man twice before delivering a harsh kick to his stomach. The process was repeated until Mark shoved Reigns away, making him bounce against the ring ropes.

Roman ran towards Mark only to get an boot in the face. "And there goes an boot to the face from Henry! I never seen anyone recover from that, it looks like it over!" shouted Michael Cole as they did a replay of the kick. Helping him up, Mark punched Roman in the face, the younger male's head slamming against the mat made a cringe worthy sound.

"I doubt an head is suppose to bounce that much." Brad said as he leaned into Jerry's chest. Brad Maddox flinched as he swear he almost saw Roman's eyes roll back into his skull. Roman groaned, rolling over to support his body with his hands and knees only to have Henry grab a handful of his hair.

Seth looked at Dean when he felt the bigger of the two push him back more. Dean's blue eyes seemed harsh as he jumped on the barracks landing on his feet. Dean saw red. "Who the heck is that joining the match!" Cole asked into the mic. Brad straighten up "Ambrose! Dean Ambrose! One of Roman Reigns' husbands! This will be his first time wrestling!" Brad shouted as he began to cheer for Dean.

Dean rushed into the ring and jumped on the back of Mark Henry. Punching the man in the face and bare kneed him repeatedly. "Dean!" Roman shouted as Mark Henry ran backwards into the ring pole, making Dean's back arch from the pain as he dropped to the ground writhing. "Down goes Ambrose with a pole to the back!" Maddox shouted as he began bouncing in his seat.

Roman rushed up toward Mark Henry, hitting the man in the face repeatedly. Once down, he turned to Dean who was struggling to get back up. Rolling him out the ring Roman tried to help Dean hop away.

* * *

Seth watched as Roman tried to move Dean toward safety. He didn't notice Mark getting up or rolling out the ring and following behind them. Climbing over the barrack, Seth ran behind Mark Henry. "It seems everyone wants a piece of this action! There goes Roman's other husband, Seth Rollins! Looks like a little high flyer to me!" Jerry announced. Once Henry began rushing towards Roman and Dean. Seth used all his strength to slam the big man against the metal ring pole.

"Down goes Henry! Down goes Henry!" Michael Cole yelled as he sat on the edge of his chair. Mark rolled onto the ground for a few minutes well Seth rushed towards Dean and Roman. Roman froze as he stared at the mess that was Mark Henry who head was bleeding slightly turning back to his boys Roman snapped.

"What the fuck just happened?!" Roman snarled at his valets. Seth whimpered, moving backwards and lowering his head while Dean snarled back. "We just helped you out, that's what! He was gonna destroy you...we couldn't just sit back and watch." Dean answered with an scowl evident on his face.

Roman turned around at the sound of footsteps, seeing Mark Henry struggling to stand up and stumbling forward. He waited until the head lifted up sending a Superman punch straight to the big man's mouth.

"Superman punch! Mark Henry just got a Superman punch!" Michael Cole screamed into the microphone as the crowd cheered.

* * *

Roman was angry.

No, he was furious as he paced back and forth from inside the trainer's room. Dean was laid out on the bed on his stomach. A huge red mark on Dean's back with certain parts turning dark purple. Seth was seated with Dean's head held in his lap, running his fingers through his short hair.

Roman wanted to scream, yell, fight, something to take his mind off what just happened. Not only did his new husbands get involved in his match, Dean was injured for getting involved. Roman had no problem with the boys wanting to wrestle but he couldn't stand the thought of someone injuring Dean or Seth. All he wanted to do was go back out there and peel Henry's skin off and save it as an reminder to never touch his boys again.

"Mr. Reigns, may I approach Mr. Rollins-Reigns and Mr. Ambrose-Reigns; also may I touch Mr. Ambrose-Reigns?" Roman snapped out of his own head to glance towards the trainer. The trainer standing a few feet away from Dean and Seth, he wasn't allowed to approach another man's valet(s) without permission. Nodding Roman watched as Dean winced every few touches as the trainer wrapped his back up. He handed Roman a bag filled of two tubes of smoothing cream & muscle relaxer, hot & cold packs, and a bottle of 700 mg pain killers.

"Mr. Reigns, I advised that you monitor the damage to his back for the next six hours and rub the muscle relaxer on his back every two hours. It will help release some of the tension and pain. When Mr. Ambrose-Reigns feels his body heating up, rub the smoothing cream onto his back. The hot & cold packs go along with that. They will help further relax him. The pills, I advise one to two pills to combat the pain, however no more than two." the trainer informed.

Roman nodded, lifting the drugged sleeping Dean into his arms and motioning for Seth to grab the bag from the trainer. "Thanks."

Everyone moved away as Roman walked down the hallway with Dean and Seth. Seth was holding onto the back of his shirt tightly while Dean was involuntarily snuggling his face into Roman's neck.

"Roman! Roman!" Vince McMahon shouted as he rushed behind the group. Breathing heavily as he stopped in front of Roman, blocking his path to his Hummer.

"What is it now McMahon? Can't you see I have some important matters to handle." Roman hissed.

"Roman we need to talk about Dean and Seth." Vince announced. Roman noted the man was bouncing on the back of his heels excitingly. "What about **my** husbands?" Roman asked, making sure to stress the point that Dean and Seth were his. His grey eyes burning as he glared down at Vince McMahon who involuntarily flinched before fixing his self.

"Mark Henry wants an handicap match against them both. I believe it would be a go opportunity to properly introduce them both. It would be our first mane versus valet match, and it would make us million." Vince rambled on until he stopped as Roman's eyes seemed to turn black on him. "What the fuck!?" Roman roared into the shocked face of Vince McMahon.

* * *


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Claiming Seth & Dean

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: M

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: under the Claiming series

Beta: KTT2123

Pairings: Ambrolleigns, Candiasi, Cena/Ziggler, Evan/Jericho, E&C, HBK/Morrison, Underpunk, (Eric/Vince) mention only in this chapter.

Characters: Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase Jr, Cody Rhodes, Shawn Michaels, John Morrison, Mark 'Undertaker' Callaway, CM Punk, Vince McMahon, Kane, HHH, Evan Bourne, Chris Jericho, Edge, John Cena, Dolph Ziggler, Christian, AJ Styles, Dave Bastia, Heath Slater, Alexander Rusev, Mark Henry, Big Show, Damien Shadow, Alberto Del Rio, William Regal, and (mentions of Eric Bischoff, only in this chapter.)

Summary: Valets Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins are brought by Vince McMahon for one Roman Reigns. Slash. Ambrolleigns, Candiasi, and more.

Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews fans, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

An plague ripped through the planet like the Bubonic plague all over again. However instead of attacking everyone, this plague attacked only females, killing old woman to newborn babies an hour old. As the last of the women withered and died, the men were left alone.

Generations passed before the world began to restore itself back to normal. Valets became the new species. It was a trait that was unnoticed until the first male fell pregnant. Scientists began testing every male until the specific chromosome was found and identified as the ' **inualidus** ' ( _weak_ ) cell. The few men who possessed the **inualidus** cell were gathered and bred. Soon these men became lusted after and fought over just as women had been in the past. They began to be sold to the highest bidder like toys to be dressed up and paraded around. The valets were treated as women had been, except they had absolutely no rights. Soon the name valet and twink were given to men that were born with the **inualidus** cell.

The WWE blossomed in the days when women became extinct, becoming bigger than normal because the men's frustration increased dramatically as a result of the loss of every woman on Earth. It became the perfect outlet for the excess of violence and anger. Immediately afterwards the valet were introduced to the world, WWE secured some of the them for the company.

As generations passed, twinks and valets fought to gain the rights they deserved, exactly as women had done. Valets and twinks gained simple rights but their status was still below regular men.

* * *

Vince McMahon threw his hands up in surrender as he cautiously back away from Roman Reigns.

"Roman, just hear me out. I understand you are having a tough day bu-" Vince started only to freeze as Roman's eyes narrowed. Roman chucked darkly as he approached McMahon; even with an unconscious Dean in his arms, Roman Reigns was a dangerous man. The look in Roman's eyes would make the The Viper himself back down slightly.

"Tough day. You understand that I had a tough day. You have no fucking idea what a fucking tough day is McMahon." Roman snapped. Breathing through his nose again, Roman's grey eyes locked directly with Vince McMahon. Those eyes made Vince McMahon involuntarily flinch back yet again before he regained his composure. "I'm reall-"

"No." 

"Roman I think we should at least-" Vince McMahon started to argue.

"What if it was Eric? Would you put him in danger for an few millions? Would you throw all caution to the wild to make a profit if it involves your own valet, your own husband?" Roman said, cutting off Vince making the man stiffen.

It was no secret that Eric Bischoff was the love of Vince McMahon life. The couple were paired together by the parents who forced Eric at 15 to marry 25 year old Vince McMahon. The relationship might not have be an fairytale but no one could ever doubt the love one Vince McMahon gave Eric. Vince McMahon worshipped everything the man did and vaulted his opinion over everyone else.

Eric Brischoof, the only person who could have mean more to Vince then his money. Oh how he would kill for that man.

"I'll find a way to deal with Henry while you just get settled at the hotel." Vince stated as he quickly turned on his heel and walked away.

* * *

Roman grumbled underneath his breath as he tried to grab his car keys from his back pocket. Both Dean and Seth were knocked out cold and he had both hands full. Seth's blond and black head was resting against the hood of the car as Dean was still buried into Roman's chest. Roman knew he could have sat the other man down but he couldn't risk causing any unneeded harm to his puppy anymore. "Hey old man need some help?" Shawn Michaels asked. John stood beside him chuckling at what a sad attempt Roman was making.

"Keys in my left back side pocket." Roman said as he cocked his hip towards Michaels. Shawn grabbed the keys out and unlocked the doors before opening the backseat doors for Roman. John moved to hold Seth to stop the other man from leaning on the hood of the car.

"Thanks." Roman said. Roman gently lifted Dean up more into his arms as he placed him upwards in the car. Dean grumbled incoherently and slumped over to the side whimpering at slight pain that ran down his spine. "Damn puppy." Roman muttered as he gently pushed Dean down onto his side before rolling him to his stomach. Bucking two of the seat belts over Dean's stretched out body.

"Now for you." Roman said as he opened the passenger's side door. John released Seth as Roman grabbed him to place him into the car. Gathering Seth into his arms, he gently sat him down on the side before swinging his legs inside. Roman grabbed the seat belt quickly and quietly fastened it on. "See you in a few days. Enjoy your honeymoon!" Shawn cheered as he leaned Morrison towards their car, only a few feet away. 

* * *

The drive was quiet as Roman let the soft sound of Cheerleader by OMI fill the empty car. Seth was now leaning his head against the window still sound asleep while Dean was snoring loudly from the backseat every now and then giving an painful whimper.

"[Bridge:]

They gives me love and affection

Baby, did I mention

You're the boys for me

No, I don't need a next one

Mama loves you too

She thinks I made the right selection

Now all that's left to do

Is just for me to pop the question

[Hook:]

Oh, I think that I've found myself some cheerleaders

They're is always right there when I need them

Oh, I think that I've found myself some

cheerleaders

They're is always right there when I need them."

Roman smiled to his self at his version of the song his eyes dangerously lingering on Seth and Dean before focusing on the road.

* * *

Seth tried to turn onto his side only to feel an heavy weight against his chest which made his eyes open immediately. Seth didn't let his eyes to adjust to the dark room as he began to scream as he tried to unsuccessfully push the weight over. He couldn't figure out who the person was from the lack of light in the room.

"Romam! Roman!" Seth cried desperately. Seth tried to think but he couldn't. He heard stories of random men sneaking in rooms to rape valets and he couldn't focus with the thought running through his head. He could barely hear the sound of heavy footsteps racing towards the room over his cries. The body on top of Seth's began to move making the boy panic more. Taking the moving body to advantage he shoved with everything in him sending the person onto the ground.

"Oww what the fuck!" the voice screamed out as an line of curses followed.

"Seth!" Roman shouted as he yanked the door open letting the light flow into the room. Seth immediately raced into Roman's arms whimpering letting the bigger man comfort him. Roman grip tighten on the shaking boy as he turned on the light in the room. Ready to kill the person who attacked his boy.

"Who's the fuck in here?" Roman growled out. Seth was already shoved behind him as he moved around to the side if the bed Seth pointed at. Roman cracked his knuckles only to freeze at the sight. Roman felt his whole body stiffen as his blood ran cold.

* * *

Dean just wanted to sleep.

He felt the comfy pillow below him move but he couldn't focus on it. He was slipping in and out of consciences until he focused enough to know the pillow below was an person. The said person, was now struggling against his body as screams filled his ears. Dean froze at the sound he knew that sound but he couldn't place it.

Suddenly as he moved up to let his eyes adjust in the darkness to see the person, he was shoved away. Landing harshly on his back with an scream Dean's back arched along with a line of curses. Suddenly the door shot open letting light slip through as an man stood in the door way. _What the fuck?_

"Who's the fuck in here?" Roman growled out followed by cracking of knuckles. Dean stiffened as he heard the footsteps moved towards his position.

_What the fuck is going on? Where's Roman? Seth? Who shoved him off?_

Dean didn't know he was crying until he felt the burning in his eyes. Moving back Dean stiffened as Roman came into his line of sight. The bigger man's hands crackled again only to freeze as his and Dean's eyes locked. Involuntarily Dean moved back forcing his back to burn as he tried to make him self smaller. Now Dean felt it come back. He was laying on Seth sleeping only to shove off onto the ground and Roman rush towards the room. Roman looked like he wanted to attack Dean..

"Dean?" Seth asked.

Dean looked at Seth like he was scared. Seth froze as he suddenly realized what he did. He tired to approach Dean only to have more tears flow down the man's face. Roman gently pushed him back before he tired to move towards Dean. Only to he Dean cry out in pain as Dean tried to move away from Roman.

"Dean we're not gonna hurt you." Roman whispered as he took an cautious step forward. Dean moved back more but this time spoke.

"You already did! What the fuck is wrong with you both? I just wanted to sleep." Dean asked hissed as he struggled to fight the tears. His back connect hard with the floor sending sharps pains up it.

"I forgot ab-" Roman started only to shut his self up at the look of betrayal that flashed across Dean's face. Dean looked down letting his hair fall over his face. "I understand. I wasn't important enough to remember like Rollins over."

The coldness in his voice made both men wince harshly as if they were slapped. Dean looked up making both men lock eyes with his blank ones. "Its okay you forget about me, Mr. Reigns. I don't matter like kitten." Dean spat out bitterly the nickname. Dean pulled his broken body up slowly sending hateful looks at both Rollins and Reigns if he tried to approach him. Walking slowly to the bathroom Dean slammed the down locking it as he dropped to the ground silent tears running down his face.

* * *


	4. Chapter Four

Title: Claiming Seth & Dean

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: M

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: under the Claiming series

Beta: KTT2123

Pairings: Ambrolleigns, Candiasi, Cena/Ziggler, Evan/Jericho, E&C, HBK/Morrison, Underpunk, and (Eric/Vince) mention only in this chapter.

Characters: Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase Jr, Cody Rhodes, Shawn Michaels, John Morrison, Mark 'Undertaker' Callaway, CM Punk, Vince McMahon, Kane, HHH, Evan Bourne, Chris Jericho, Edge, John Cena, Dolph Ziggler, Christian, AJ Styles, Dave Bastia, Heath Slater, Alexander Rusev, Mark Henry, Big Show, Damien Shadow, Alberto Del Rio, William Regal.

Summary: Valets Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins are brought by Vince McMahon for one Roman Reigns. Slash. Ambrolleigns, Candiasi, and more.

Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews fans, and comments are welcomed.

A/N: First sex scene ever written. It might be horrible so forgive me but understand I'll only write them when I think it's necessary.

* * *

 An plague ripped through the planet like the Bubonic plague all over again. However instead of attacking everyone, this plague attacked only females, killing old woman to newborn babies an hour old. As the last of the women withered and died, the men were left alone.

Generations passed before the world began to restore itself back to normal. Valets became the new species. It was a trait that was unnoticed until the first male fell pregnant. Scientists began testing every male until the specific chromosome was found and identified as the ' **inualidus** ' ( _weak_ ) cell. The few men who possessed the **inualidus** cell were gathered and bred. Soon these men became lusted after and fought over just as women had been in the past. They began to be sold to the highest bidder like toys to be dressed up and paraded around. The valets were treated as women had been, except they had absolutely no rights. Soon the name valet and twink were given to men that were born with the **inualidus** cell.

The WWE blossomed in the days when women became extinct, becoming bigger than normal because the men's frustration increased dramatically as a result of the loss of every woman on Earth. It became the perfect outlet for the excess of violence and anger. Immediately afterwards the valet were introduced to the world, WWE secured some of the them for the company.

As generations passed, twinks and valets fought to gain the rights they deserved, exactly as women had done. Valets and twinks gained simple rights but their status was still below regular men.

* * *

Roman groaned as he slammed the phone down as he finished his conversation with Vince McMahon who gave him an earful for not informing him that he was going home. Eric somehow got the phone and convinced McMahon to give Roman two weeks off paid instead of the two days he was originally given. For two of those days Dean didn't leave the bathroom, at least to Seth and Roman knowledge. Both men continued to make Dean breakfast, lunch, and dinner leaving it outside the door which would be eaten by the time they returned for it. Both men have tried everything from apologizing to bribing to threats.

It seemed nothing would get Dean to open the door.

"Ro?" Seth peeked around the corner into the office to see Roman at his desk. Over the days Roman, and Seth became quickly close. Something clicked inside of them almost like they've been together their whole lives instead of just an few days.

Seth gently pushed the door open to Roman's study to find his husband. Roman was pouring himself another glass of scotch, he started drinking a bit more since Dean's injury. Draining it in one gulp, Roman threw the glass against the wall making Seth yelp in surprise. Seth covered his mouth as Roman looked up at him, his grey eyes darkened dangerously. He stood up stalking towards Seth who immediately pushed himself against the wall. His body shivering violently from the look in those dark grey eyes.

"Mine," Roman whispered against Seth's neck as he bite down onto that neck. Seth involuntarily bucked his hips up as he whined into the bite. Roman sucked on his neck ferociously as he reached around to grab his plump ass.

Seth whimpered as he buried his face into Roman's neck as he felt the hands cup his butt. Jumping up, he wrapped his arms around Roman as the bigger male continued his assault on Seth's neck. Roman carried Seth over to his desk shoving all of his useless papers and the bottle of Scotch onto the floor.

Roman took advantage of Seth's distraction to pull Seth into a kiss so devastating breathtaking that it made Seth melt into his new husband and everything else fade away. Roman groaned as Seth ground his hips downwards against him, both of them groaning as that pushed their groins together and sent jolts of pleasure shooting through them. Seth whimpered as he began to mindlessly thrust against Roman. He got so lost in the delicious sensation that he didn't realise they were moving until he landed on the hardwood desk with Roman laying on top of him.

"Roman," Seth whined, Roman's hands gripped his hips tighter as they rolled their groins together again. "Don't you dare come yet, kitten." Roman purred as he quickly discarded his own clothes. He dragged Seth's mesh shirt off harshly before ripping away his boxers.

"I can't be gentle, Seth." Roman whispered.

Seth gave him a half lidded look, "I want you rough and hard Ro-" Roman just smiled, which was the only warning Seth got before the bigger man slipped a slicked finger inside him.

"Oh, holy fuck!" Seth yelled his back arching off the desk dangerously deep. "Where did you even...shit, right there...yeah...fuckkk...Ro!"

Roman smirked as he found Seth's prostate on every single thrust, shifting down the desk and took Seth into his mouth at the same time. One finger turned to two then three then finally four, their movements timed perfectly with the suction of that unbelievably hot mouth.

Seth began to reach out blindly, his hands gripping onto the sides of the desk as he panted and squirmed and cursed; intense pleasure washed over him. When Roman suddenly swallowed him whole, Seth cried out, his body shaking from head to toe, but Roman pulled off him and quickly squeezed him in a tight grip at the base to stop him from finding his release.

"Nooo...Ro...please...cum!" Seth cried out but Roman only kissed the mushroom top in response.

"You'll cum when I enter you, kitten." Roman whispered against the tip.

"Gorgeous, my pretty slutty kitty." Roman's voice brought his attention back to the desk,'s making his eyes focused back on him.

Roman's eyes looked like they were glowing as he stared down at Seth, waiting a moment longer before he finally pushed inside. "Everyone wished they had you. To pleasure you and fuck your pretty ass raw."

"Jesus!" Seth shifted his hands from the desk to grab onto Roman's shoulders. Hooking his arms under Seth legs, moving Seth to a position which ensured he still slid against that spot within him and overrode any discomfort Seth was feeling.

"Roman...fuck..."

Roman leaned down and kissed Seth sweetly again and all that Seth could do was moan as he was surrounded and filled by his husband.

When Roman finally began to move, every thrust was hard enough to have Seth seeing stars. It didn't take long before Roman had Seth on the edge and held him there for what felt like hours. As soon as Seth stopped kissing him, Roman sank his dick inside harder, making Seth scream out his pleasure as he finally tumbled over that edge, Roman's howl of completion followed him seconds later.

"Beautiful," was the awe-filled whisper that pulled Seth back from where he'd been floating blissfully on his high.

He lifted his head to look at Roman and then blinked in surprise when he realised that he was now sprawled on top of the other man. "That was amazing Ro."

Roman carefully sat up and got off the desk, lifting Seth with him. He didn't speak as he gently pulled out, turning Seth on his stomach and set him on the desk. Spreading his cheeks gently, Roman checked the now swollen cum soaked hole. Seth blushed as Roman inspected his hole before giving it a tender kiss; Seth's back arched, his hole still sensitive. Roman leaned back and tenderly pulled Seth up, searching his eyes for any rejection or discomfort.

"I love you Ro." Seth whispered.

"I love you, kitten."

* * *

Dean moved away from the office door, overwhelmed by the metallic taste of blood in mouth as blood dripped down his chin. Pulling at his hair, Dean moved towards the bedroom taking a seat on the end of the bed. He could still hear the sweet whispers of 'Ro' and 'kitten'. Dean stiffened as footsteps approached the open bedroom door, keeping his eyes down.

Roman stared at Dean with an uncertain look as he approached the man, gently touching Dean's chin and lifting it upwards. The blank face of the dirty blond made Roman stiffen but he kept gazing into them.

"Dean-"

"Had fun?" Dean asked. Roman sighed as he moved to seta beside Dean only to have the curly haired man move away.

"I didn't th-"

"Save it, I wouldn't want to fuck a dumb bitch either." Dean whispered. Standing up Dena left Roman sitting there stunned.

* * *


	5. Chapter Five

Title: Claiming Seth & Dean

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: M

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: under the Claiming series

Beta: KTT2123

Pairings: Ambrolleigns, Candiasi, Cena/Ziggler, Evan/Jericho, E&C, HBK/Morrison, (William/Daniel) mention only in this chapter.

Characters: Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase Jr, Cody Rhodes, Shawn Michaels, John Morrison, Vince McMahon, Kane, HHH, Evan Bourne, Chris Jericho, Edge, John Cena, Dolph Ziggler, Christian, AJ Styles, Dave Bastia. Alexander Rusev, Mark Henry, Big Show, (mentions of Daniel Bryan and William Regal only in this chapter.)

Summary: Valets Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins are brought by Vince McMahon for one Roman Reigns. Slash. Ambrolleigns, Candiasi, and more.

Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews fans, and comments are welcomed.

A/N: Thanks out shaniquacynthia for her superstar choice. Which is William Regal!

* * *

An plague ripped through the planet like the Bubonic plague all over again. However instead of attacking everyone, this plague attacked only females, killing old woman to newborn babies an hour old. As the last of the women withered and died, the men were left alone.

Generations passed before the world began to restore itself back to normal. Valets became the new species. It was a trait that was unnoticed until the first male fell pregnant. Scientists began testing every male until the specific chromosome was found and identified as the ' **inualidus** ' ( _weak_ ) cell. The few men who possessed the **inualidus** cell were gathered and bred. Soon these men became lusted after and fought over just as women had been in the past. They began to be sold to the highest bidder like toys to be dressed up and paraded around. The valets were treated as women had been, except they had absolutely no rights. Soon the name valet and twink were given to men that were born with the **inualidus** cell.

The WWE blossomed in the days when women became extinct, becoming bigger than normal because the men's frustration increased dramatically as a result of the loss of every woman on Earth. It became the perfect outlet for the excess of violence and anger. Immediately afterwards the valet were introduced to the world, WWE secured some of the them for the company.

As generations passed, twinks and valets fought to gain the rights they deserved, exactly as women had done. Valets and twinks gained simple rights but their status was still below regular men.

* * *

_'Dumb bitch. That's all you're ever be Daniel, a dumb bitch! No one will ever love you!' William shouted as he shoved his husband, Daniel Bryan back, onto the glass table. The seventeen year old stared back at him with blank eyes as he felt the glass enter his skin, his blood dripping down his arms, legs, and face. William growled at those blank eyes before grabbing Daniel by the throat, pushing his lifeless body towards the wall. "If you ever lose another, baby, I'll kill you. You useless piece of shit!"_

_William cursed under his breath as he spat at Daniel. He moved towards the stairs, stopping when he caught sight of his son. Dean shoved himself deeper into the corner as his father reached for him. "Dean, come here now." William growled but Dean only glanced towards his mommy before shaking his head, pushing himself deeper into the space. Dean wasn't stupid like other 6 year olds, he knew what would happen if he came. He had bruises, scars from the last time he letting his daddy touch him. Regal growled as he couldn't fit his large body into the tiny space between the fridge and the wall._

_Daniel pushed himself up, throwing himself in front of William and shoving him back a few feet. "Leave him alone William!" Daniel shouted. William ignored Daniel as he tried to reach for Dean once again. "Regal please leave him alone." Daniel begged. William growled at him, backhanding him. "You dumb bitch! Just like your slut whore of a mother! Dumb bitch!" William shouted at the boy's face, turning back to Daniel, who was now whimpering on the floor. Regal grabbed his arms, yanking him up harshly and whispering something into his ear that made Daniel stiffen._

_Daniel nodded after a few minutes and he turned to Dean. Mouthing 'Mommy loves you and hide,' as William led him back upstairs to the bedroom. That was the last time Dean saw his mommy again._

* * *

Dean felt someone touch his cheek.

Blinking a few times Dean looked up to see Seth staring down at him with a concerned expression. Seth pulled Dean's arms away from his body, allowing him to sit on Dean's lap. Dean rolled his eyes but allowed Seth to make himself comfortable in his lap. That was the thing about Seth and Dean, neither could stay mad at the other for long before the gave in. "I'm sorry Dean." Seth whispered as he buried his face into Dean's neck. Dean sighed as he muttered his acceptance before planting a gentle kiss onto Seth's hair.

Now, Roman was another story. Dean looked up making himself locking eyes with Roman. Immediately Dean turned away while Roman who sighed crouched down to Dean's eye level.

Roman ran a hand through his own hair before grabbing both of Dean's hands, trapping them between his own bigger ones. "First from I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for what I did. I never meant to hurt you, and I'll spend every day of our lives to make it up to you. Do you forgive me?"

Dean bit his lip but agreed gaining an blinding smile from Roman.

Suddenly the air turned serious as Roman started to stare Dean down. "Now Dean, what happened to you? And don't you dare say nothing." Roman quickly warned as Dean opened his mouth to interrupt. Dean stiffened at the thought of his father, the nights of terror and much more. He immediately shook his head, refusing to talk to Roman. Seth sighed as he forced his head underneath Dean's chin, his beard tickling Dean's neck. "Dean please, we're worried about you." Seth whispered as he pressed a kiss to Dean's neck making the bigger of the two to shiver and Roman pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Dean tell us."

"Why? We all know by now I didn't have a happy family like you or Seth." Dean snapped earning a growl from Seth who pushed away from Dean. "What the fuck, Dean?! Your father is William Regal, what do you mean happy family! You had the best possible dad ever! Your just so messed up on the head! God! Can't you see we're worried about you! Stop always trying to push us away from you! We just want to be in your life!" Seth shouted, his face turning red. 

Dean shot upward, glaring right back at Seth. Dean hated how much everyone else thought they never about _father _. None of them never the abuse he and his mother suffered at the man's hand. "Maybe I want you to leave me alone! You ever thought of that, Rollins?! God your so fucking annoying always butting into shit that isn't none of your business!" Roman growled in warning as he shouted at both men to stop it but both ignored him. "Really, we're using the last names now!? How about this Ambrose, if you keep this up no one will ever wanna be with you!" Dean scoffed.__

"Finally, I can be alone. God do you know how tiring it get to be around your whining ass everyday."

"You're just another-" Seth growled out stopping himself as Roman gripped the back of his neck in warning. "Another what, Rollins!?" Dean edged on as he shouted, the veins popped out the side of his neck.

"Ungrateful ass! Dean, you're another ungrateful ass! I understand that your deadbeat mom left but, god, how you be such an ass with a great father?!" Roman opened his mouth to yell at Seth but stopped when Dean's voice came out.

"My mom didn't leave me. He killed him because he would never leave me! My father used to abuse my mom in front of me! I still remember the last time I saw him; he called me a dumb bitch as he dragged my mom upstairs, probably to rape him again! The man who was supposed to protect me and my mom abused us because he fucking could. No one ever did anything about it because of who he was! So don't you dare talk about me or my mom like you understood our life." Dean ended in a whisper. Seth immediately calmed down as he rushed to Dean's side, who had tears running down his face. Dean buried his face in Seth's bare chest, who looked at Roman to see the big Samoan holding onto the edge of the dresser. His knuckles turning white from the tight grip on the dresser, his left eye twitching dangerously as he took deep breaths.

"Ro." Seth whispered as he watched the bigger male grab his car keys and rush toward his Hummer in the driveway. "Don't do anything stupid, Roman. Please."

* * *

Randy grunted as he did another push-up with Cody sitting on his back eating a bowl of ice cream. "You know, Codes, when I said help exercise that didn't mean you eat ice cream while I do push-ups." Randy grunted as he allowed his sweating chest to touch the cold wooden floor. Cody giggled as he climbed off Randy's back, laying his empty bowl down so he could lie beside Randy.

"You know I hate to exercise on Saturdays, beside a Syfy marathon is on and it's Sha-" Cody stopped as he heard the doorbell ring. Randy raised an eyebrow as he stood up, helping Cody up as he walked towards the door. Teddy exited the bathroom with a raised eyebrow as Randy opened the door revealing an infuriated Roman Reigns.

"Call the others, we have a problem to settle." Roman snarled, making Cody and Teddy go cold with fear while Randy only smirked. "Finally."


	6. Chapter Six

Title: Claiming Seth & Dean

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: M

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: under the Claiming series

Beta: KTT2123

Pairings: Ambrolleigns, Candiasi, Cena/Ziggler, Evan/Jericho, E&C, HBK/Morrison, Underpunk.

Characters: Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase Jr, Cody Rhodes, Shawn Michaels, John Morrison, Mark 'Undertaker' Callaway, CM Punk, Vince McMahon, Kane, HHH, Evan Bourne, Chris Jericho, Edge, John Cena, Dolph Ziggler, Christian, AJ Styles, Dave Bautista, Heath Slater, Alexander Rusev, Mark Henry, Big Show, Damien Shadow, Alberto Del Rio, William Re gal.

Summary: Valets Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins are brought by Vince McMahon for one Roman Reigns. Slash. Ambrolleigns, Candiasi, and more.

Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews fans, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

An plague ripped through the planet like the Bubonic plague all over again. However instead of attacking everyone, this plague attacked only females, killing old woman to newborn babies an hour old. As the last of the women withered and died, the men were left alone.

Generations passed before the world began to restore itself back to normal. Valets became the new species. It was a trait that was unnoticed until the first male fell pregnant. Scientists began testing every male until the specific chromosome was found and identified as the ' **inualidus** ' ( _weak_ ) cell. The few men who possessed the **inualidus** cell were gathered and bred. Soon these men became lusted after and fought over just as women had been in the past. They began to be sold to the highest bidder like toys to be dressed up and paraded around. The valets were treated as women had been, except they had absolutely no rights. Soon the name valet and twink were given to men that were born with the **inualidus** cell.

The WWE blossomed in the days when women became extinct, becoming bigger than normal because the men's frustration increased dramatically as a result of the loss of every woman on Earth. It became the perfect outlet for the excess of violence and anger. Immediately afterwards the valet were introduced to the world, WWE secured some of the them for the company.

As generations passed, twinks and valets fought to gain the rights they deserved, exactly as women had done. Valets and twinks gained simple rights but their status was still below regular men.

* * *

Dean watched as Seth paced around the room after another failed attempt to call Roman. For the past four hours Roman gone, and has refused to answer any calls from Seth.

Seth growled as he suddenly sent to voicemail meaning the bigger male's phone was now turned off. "You fucking asshole! You see me calling you and you turn your fucking phone off!" Seth yelled into the phone before throwing it against the wall, not caring if it was broken or scratched.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Dean counted as he watched Seth rushed towards his discarded phone immediately checking it over. Dean rolled his eyes this was now an routine for Seth, call Roman and then throw the phone against the wall. Seth sighed in relief as his phone was unscratched thanks to his auto box and joined Dean on the bed as Seth laid down. 

Seth grabbed the back of Dean's tank top pulling the bigger of the two down against the cold sheets. Burying his face into Dean's neck Seth draped his leg across Dean's body. Dean didn't move he just simply stared at the ceiling letting Seth do as he pleased.

* * *

Randy watched as Roman downed his sixth glass of rum, sliding the empty glass across the table. His phone ringed for the tenth time in the last five minutes but Roman ignored it. Randy raised his eyebrow as it started ringing again only for Roman to reach out and turn it off.

"Don't you wanna answer that, in case it's an emergency." Randy grabbed it, hesitating for a moment to fill it back up but he decided against it, refilling it. "It's not." Roman stated as he grabbed the glass draining it in immediately before sliding it back.

"Anything harder Orton? Or do you only drink baby shit." Roman snapped.

Randy raised an eyebrow letting the comment slide as he grabbed the glass filling it once more. "This is Sunset Rum, Reigns. I drink hard but I'm trying to live to see tomorrow." Pointing at the glass, Orton warns, "That is your last glass."

Roman growled as he drained the glass before throwing it against the wall. Cody shrieked from the living room while Teddy jumped. Randy felt his eyes narrow as he stared down Reigns. Standing up, Orton gripped Reigns by the shoulder, shoving the man out the front door. Shoving Roman away from his door, Randy growled, "I don't understand your fucking problem Reigns but you never do that shit again. Not with my Codes and Teddy in the fucking next room!"

"Forgive me for scaring you bitches! But wait, isn't Teddy more fucking dominant than you anyway?" Roman roared. He knew what he was doing was wrong but he wanted the challenge.

"Shut the fuck up Roman!"

"Why? Because I'm finally speaking the truth?! You're fucking up, Randall, and Ted is gonna leave you because of it! I'm surprised he hasn't left you already but I doubt you would have noticed anything that's not Cody related!" Roman yelled the veins on the side of his neck popping out.

* * *

Randy flushed red.

Throwing a punch at Roman, Orton watches as the man staggered back drunkenly, the liquor finally getting to him. Roman straightened up and threw a punch at Randy's mouth, splitting the man's lip but it didn't faze Orton. Randy grabbed Roman's hair tightly, punching the man in the face before throwing him hard to the ground.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Reigns?!"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me?! My fucking husband has been abused all his fucking life. He's been abused by the one man that I grew up looking up too and no one noticed because of who he is! He can't even stand me and all I cared about for weeks was comforting the other one! I forgot Dean! I fucking forget Dean for Seth! I don't even know why! I don't know what the fuck I'm doing anymore! Since the fight with Henry, I've been off! I'm scared I'm gonna fuck up and lose Dean." Roman shouted as he crumbled to the ground defeated. "I'm a fucking failure."

Randy sighed as he relaxed his aching fists and rubbed the back of his own neck.

He didn't know how to comfort the younger man so he settled for awkwardly patting Roman's back. Helping Roman to his feet Randy, he pulled the man back inside to see a still sheepish Cody and a cautious Teddy watching.

Cody immediately noticed Randy's busted lip, rushing over to the man and tugging him away from Roman. While Cody scowled at Randy, Teddy turned all his attention to Roman, who was leaning against the wall quietly. Teddy took in the look of defeat on Roman's face, the blood dripping from his face making him relax. Moving forward, Teddy grabbed Roman and led him to the couch.

"I'm fine, Ted." Roman grunted as Teddy poked his cheek, making him hiss painfully.

"Sure you are but I'm still gonna get some cleaning alcohol." Ted stated as he stood up and walked away.

* * *

Randy Orton smiled as he opened front door to see his fellow men/coworkers, Mark Calaway, Chris Jericho, Adam Copeland, John Cena, and Shawn Michaels. Moving from the door, he acknowledged all the men with a nod before looking outside and then closing the door and locking it behind himself.

"Ted, come bring us some refreshments. Cody, bring us some food with it." Randy ordered softly as he took his usual seat in the custom made lazy boy while the other men took the surrounding seats. Cody nodded quickly, rushing into the kitchen while Ted stood still watching Randy with unreadable eyes. It was an known fact that Ted DiBiase Jr didn't take orders well despite being an valet but he didn't argue.

The two stared at another until Ted finally turned on his heel and went into the kitchen but Randy knew he would hear about it later on that night. Turning all his attention away from the kitchen and the soft talking (most likely Cody trying to reason with Ted), Randy focused on the men who were talking among themselves.

"I believe we all know why we're here to-" "Of course we all know what we're here for, Randall, but the most important question is for whom."

Randy found himself nodding at the words of the Undertaker who cut Randy off before he could complete his sentence.

"Have you finally decided to give Bautista an piece of your mine for messing with Ted?" Edge asked as he took the glass of Scotch from Cody.

Dave Bautista made it known that he wanted Ted DiBiase Jr since the boy turned eighteen but Randy had already placed claim on the dominant valet. Cody stiffened momentarily before he continued around the room offering the men either an alcoholic drink or plain/flavored water.

John took and glass of strawberry water, giving Cody and smile while Jericho grabbed his usual two glasses of Scotch. Cody however pulled the glass of Scotch back from the hands of Shawn Michaels, who stared at the boy.

Undertaker nodded at Cody before grabbing and glass of water for himself as he handed the other one to Shawn.

"Forgive me Mr. Michaels but Johnny asked me not to give you anything alcoholic because you drove here yourself. He wants to ensure that you would be safe on the road as you return back." Cody whispered as he kept his eyes lowered even as he stood taller than the sitting male.

Randy and Taker chuckled, which made all the other superstars laugh too. Shawn pouted but took a slip of the water before nodding at Cody, who relaxed as he moved away from the dominants. Shawn had the right to deny it but he would face the wrath of his husband Johnny Morrison. Randy smiled as Cody leaned down to hand him his glass of Scotch, pressing a kiss to Codes' blushing cheek in return.

Cody straightened up, saying goodbye to the men as Ted passed him with two trays in his hands. One tray held multiple flavored wings and blue cheese in the middle of the the tray while another was covered with subs. Placing both trays onto the table Ted turned on his heel to gather the other prepared food. Arriving back Ted placed the finally tray of chips and homemade sauce down before bowing to the men in the room.

* * *

Randy watched as Ted left only to be stopped before he disappeared into the kitchen by Roman. The Samoan man whispered something to Ted which made him chuckle before he nodded at him and walking away. Roman nodded at the men, who took note of his beaten appearance along with Randy's.

John grabbed one of Jericho's glasses off Scott, offering it to Roman, who declined.

"I am the reason you all were called here."

"About fucking time. I mean seriously, Henry's been talking all that shit about finally getting Seth. I mean hell if I didn't have Christian I go after that fi-"

"This isn't about Mark Henry's ass or Seth. This is about Dean, my other husband. Dean was abused by someone we all know. Someone most of us worked with or grew up idolizing. William Regal."

* * *

Ted watched as Cody straightened up the bedroom like the perfect husband. Part of him wanted to hate Cody but he couldn't hate the boy. The innocent blue eyed angel, who was his best friend/brother turned lover. It just seemed unfair how Randy practically worshipped the ground Cody walked on while Ted was left in the dark.

He knew he should leave and one day he will.

"Ted?"

Ted snapped away from his thoughts to see Cody standing in front of him. His bright blue eyes looks so innocent as he stared into Teddy's blank brown eyes. Cody was searching for something into his eyes but he didn't know what.

"I'm heading to the gym." Ted said as he ignored Cody's curious eyes as they followed him out the room.

* * *

Roman finished the tale of Dean's life to the men, watching how all their faces remained blank. The truth sat in the air for a few minutes until Chris Jericho finally spoke up.

"Roman, I can't put myself exactly in your shoes but William Regal is an powerful figure in WWE. Hell, I didn't even know he had a son before now. He told everyone that his husband Daniel Bryan couldn't have babies so we never heard of a child before but then Daniel disappeared. When he disappeared we all thought higher of William, having lost all chances of having an baby and now the love of life gone. The man was raised even higher for working through all the drama."

"However, John used to share a locker room with Daniel before he disappeared. He would tell me how Daniel would search the locker room and outside before making a call to someone at exactly the same time. He would talk so soft and low it had to be a kid," Shawn added.

"Dean." Roman whispered. He couldn't believe that William would be beat his son and then act like he didn't exist, that bastard. It was bad enough he beta Dean and Daniel but then to rob Dean of his mother.

"What do you wanna do now, Roman? You can take this information to Vince McMahon or handle it yourself." John asked as he and the rest of the men turned to face Roman. "McMahon won't do anything about it. If it's not concerning the safety of Eric he won't care and William brings in the big money."

"Then what are you going to do?" Edge asked.

Roman stood up making sure, he had the eyes of all the men. "I'm gonna kill him. I want his blood on my hands. He wouldn't ever get the chance to touch Dean again."

Chris, John and Adam nodded along with Roman while Taker, Shawn, and Randy stared at him.

"Roman, are you sure you wanna do this? This isn't just something you can wake up and say you're gonna do. This man is an important figure of WWE, and you can't just go around vowing that your gonna kill him. You're gonna risking your career for something that happened before you even met Dean. Are you sure you're ready to risk everything?" Shawn asked.

* * *

Dean groaned as he heard a door close; sitting up, he realized that Seth was laying on top of him. Rolling the other male over, Dean climbed out the bed, stretching his body and sighing as his neck popped along with his shoulders. Moving into the living room, Dean froze as he saw Roman standing there waiting. His grey eyes staring directly in Dean's blue as if he knew that he would be the one waiting for him. His eyes told Dean everything but he still needed the confirmation.

"You don't have to do this for me. It's in the past." Dean started as he leaned against the wall.

Roman smiled softly as he walked towards Dean pressing a kiss to the smaller man's head. "I'm gonna kill him for you." Roman whispered as he moved towards the bedroom. Dean felt free as all the stress, pain and fear left his body. Dean didn't care as the tears started only down his face.


	7. Chapter Seven

Title: Claiming Seth & Dean

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: M

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: under the Claiming series

Beta: KTT2123

Pairings: Ambrolleigns, Candiasi, Cena/Ziggler, Evan/Jericho, E&C, HBK/Morrison, Underpunk.

Characters: Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase Jr, Cody Rhodes, Shawn Michaels, John Morrison, Mark 'Undertaker' Callaway, CM Punk, Vince McMahon, Kane, HHH, Evan Bourne, Chris Jericho, Edge, John Cena, Dolph Ziggler, Christian, AJ Styles, Dave Bautista, Heath Slater, Alexander Rusev, Mark Henry, Damien Shadow, Alberto Del Rio, William Regal.

Summary: Valets Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins are brought by Vince McMahon for one Roman Reigns. Slash. Ambrolleigns, Candiasi, and more.

Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews fans, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Dean Ambrose - HHH

Seth Rollins - Mark Henry

Christian vs Heath Slater

Ted - Dave Bautista

Cody - Alberto Del Rio

Ziggler - Alexander Rusev

Morrison vs AJ Styles

CM Punk - Kane

Evan Bourne - Damien Shadow

The valets above will have their relationships tested by the men beside their names. Christian and John are the only ones who will be tested by another valet. Heath Slater will try to win over Edge because he wants to have Edge to himself, same with AJ Styles for Shawn Michaels. This will make more sense in the story.

* * *

An plague ripped through the planet like the Bubonic plague all over again. However instead of attacking everyone, this plague attacked only females, killing old woman to newborn babies an hour old. As the last of the women withered and died, the men were left alone.

Generations passed before the world began to restore itself back to normal. Valets became the new species. It was a trait that was unnoticed until the first male fell pregnant. Scientists began testing every male until the specific chromosome was found and identified as the ' **inualidus** ' ( _weak_ ) cell. The few men who possessed the **inualidus** cell were gathered and bred. Soon these men became lusted after and fought over just as women had been in the past. They began to be sold to the highest bidder like toys to be dressed up and paraded around. The valets were treated as women had been, except they had absolutely no rights. Soon the name valet and twink were given to men that were born with the **inualidus** cell.

The WWE blossomed in the days when women became extinct, becoming bigger than normal because the men's frustration increased dramatically as a result of the loss of every woman on Earth. It became the perfect outlet for the excess of violence and anger. Immediately afterwards the valet were introduced to the world, WWE secured some of the them for the company.

As generations passed, twinks and valets fought to gain the rights they deserved, exactly as women had done. Valets and twinks gained simple rights but their status was still below regular men.

* * *

Roman groaned as he forced his eyes opening, blinking in confusion for a few seconds before he realized that Seth hair was in his face and nose. Gently pushing Seth away, he sat up and forced himself to leave the warm covers and head towards the bathroom. Opening the door, Roman stretched as he glanced back at Seth, the younger man sitting up and yawning cutely.

"Morning baby." Roman whispered a she leaned over pressing a kiss to Seth's hair."

Seth rolled his head and whined at the popping feeling before he opened his eyes to see Roman walking into the bathroom and closing the door. Pulling the cover off his legs, Seth climbed out of the bed to grab his SpongeBob SquarePants pajama bottoms. Frowning, Seth noticed that Dean was nowhere in the room but noticed something smelled good as he walked out the room. Turning the corner, he arrived at the kitchen and found Dean humming as he moved around the kitchen. Dean's slim hips moved softly to the music as he stirred the eggs and checked the bacon. Dean looked happy as he danced around the kitchen like his body had it memorized. He looked relaxed dressed in a pair of loose boxers briefs and an old shirt, probably one of Roman's.

"Gonna watch me all day?" His voice seemed calm as he turned his head to see Seth's eyes still glued to his body. Sighing, Dean went back to his cooking, flipping the bacon, moving the eggs around before grabbing bread to make toast. Loud steps came from upstairs, announcing Roman's imminent arrival. Emerging from around the corner, Roman appeared surprised to find Dean cooking, not Seth. His wet hair hitting the back of his neck making him snap away from his daydream.

"Kitty?" He asked gently as he moved behind Seth.

Seth looked up at Roman, who looked at him with an raised eyebrow. Roman looked confused as he watched Dean move away the kitchen like a pro. "I need plates out or neither of you eat." Seth moved first at the threat of no food, grabbing plates down to allow Dean to dish them up. Roman took a seat as Seth placed a plate full of scrambled eggs, thick cuts of bacon, toast with jam and tall glass of orange juice in front of him. Dean walked over, placing an identical plate before Seth and one for himself and taking a seat at the table.

Roman and Seth shared a look before digging into the food but they kept a cautious eye on Dean.

* * *

Ted leaned against the wall watching as Randy moved around the bedroom quickly. From his seat on the bed, Cody held the suitcase open and started packing the clothes Randy handed him. The clothes were for both Randall and Cody for WWE Spring Break Tour. Ted was originally suppose to go with them however Randy made a change of plans. Now, Ted was struck at home.

Ted rolled his eyes, walking out the room to the living room and plopping down in front of the TV. Minutes passed before Ted heard the familiar sound of the bedroom door closing and Cody's moans. Standing up, Ted grabbed a set of car keys from the bowl and headed out to his old fashioned Mustang. Getting in, Ted fought the urge to run back into the house and demand Randy love him as much as he loved Cody.

Ted drove down the street, turning calmly into the supermarket parking lot. Sighing, Ted ran a hand through his hair before climbing out the car.

* * *

Dave Bastia watched as Ted walked around the store. He's been watching the valet for the last hour. He pulled his phone out and smirked as he snapped a picture. Licking his lips, Dave followed closely behind Ted as he pushed his cart around the store.

Ted sighed as he leaned down and grabbed another package of raw pork steak. Dropping it into the basket, Ted almost screamed as Dave Bastia suddenly appeared before him. Forcing the scream down, Ted lowered his head as he looked anywhere but in Dave's eyes. He could disrespect Randy all day but another dominant man wouldn't hesitate to remind him of his place.

"Hello Teddy." Bastia purred as he blocked the valet's escape route completely. Teddy resisted the urge to shrink away from the other man's admiring eyes. Remembering his father's teaching, Ted lowered his eyes down to show respect to Bastia.

"Hello Mr. Bastia." Ted answered evenly, his voice natural soft as he kept his head slightly lowered so he wouldn't look the other man in the eyes. Dave Bastia smirked, looking at the blond valet boldly, which he wouldn't dare doing if Orton was present. Dave glanced around the aisle, despite knowing that Orton or the rejected Rhodes were not here.

"No Randy or Cody?" Dave kept the hatred out his voice. He needed Ted to think only the best of him.

"He's waiting for me at home with Cody. I'm just doing some last minute shopping." Ted lied smoothly as he tried to move around Dave, only to have his cart grabbed. Dave smirked as he watched the last shoppers exit their aisle. "He's stupid for that, a pretty thing like you should be at home being cherished." Dave whispered into the air, loving the blush that worked it's way up Ted's cheeks. Suddenly Ted snapped out of his trance at the feel of his phone vibrating in his pocket.

Dave watched as Ted pulled the phone from his pocket and moved away to talk to the person on the phone.

"No. I'm at the store. You were busy. Do not talk to me like that, Randall. You were focused on Cody so I did some last minute shopping. I don't care. Whatever. I'm coming back now anyway." With that, Ted hung up the phone. Running a hand through his hair, Ted pushed his cart against the aisle. Turning around, he quickly walked away, forgetting all about Dave.

Dave turned on his heel and walked down the aisle, humming an simple tune with a smug smile on his lips. He fantasized about all the positions he could take his Teddy in, after he gets rid of Orton and his little bitch Rhodes.

* * *

Dean watched as Roman gathered the dishes, taking them to the dishwasher. Once he started the washer, he turned back towards Dean and Seth. "Come here kitty, puppy." Seth glued himself to Roman's side but Roman had to grip Dean's hip to pull him from his chair. Walking into the living room, Roman took a seat, forcing Seth and Dean to take seats beside him.

"I know it's been an difficult the past two weeks but I think we should move past it. I think we should get to know each other better. Kitty, you start."

Seth looked wide eyed as he was put the spot before taking a deep breath. "My full name is Seth Colby Rollins. My mom is Jamie Noble-Rollins and my dad is Joe Rollins. I have one little brother named Tanner and he's married to Josh Bredl. I don't have much else to talk about." Seth whispered, his cheeks already red from his little speech.

Roman smiled as he pressed a kiss to Seth's cheek. "Thank you, kitty, that's more than enough."

"My full name is Roman Joseph Reigns. My old man is Sika Anoaʻi and my mom is unknown. I never met him, he left me and my dad after I was born. I have no siblings but all my cousins make up for that absence. Now, pup, tell us something about you." Roman demanded as he and Seth gave Dean their full attention.

"There's nothing to tell." Dean replied as he tried to stand up. Roman sighed as he wrapped his arm around Dean's waist, keeping the smaller man close.

"There has got to be something you can share-"

"There isn't, so how about we drop it." Dean snapped, cutting Roman off, a scowl firmly set on his face. Roman sighed as he leaned back into the couch, releasing his grip on Dean. Seth glanced behind the two between sending Dean a pleading look. He didn't want any more fights after they all just made up. Dean sighed stopping his movement completely.

"Dean Jon Ambrose." was all Dean said as he stood up and walked away. Roman and Seth smiled at another before relaxing into the couch.

"He's opening up to us, Ro.."

"I hope." Roman replied back as he turned his head to see the closed bedroom door that held Dean.

'I really hope so.' Roman thought.

* * *


	8. Chapter Eight

Title: Claiming Seth & Dean

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: M

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: under the Claiming series

Beta: KTT2123

Pairings: Ambrolleigns, Candiasi, Cena/Ziggler, Evan/Jericho, E&C, HBK/Morrison, Underpunk.

Characters: Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase Jr, Cody Rhodes, Shawn Michaels, John Morrison, Mark 'Undertaker' Callaway, CM Punk, Vince McMahon, Kane, HHH, Evan Bourne, Chris Jericho, Edge, John Cena, Dolph Ziggler, Christian, AJ Styles, Dave Bautista, Heath Slater, Alexander Rusev, Mark Henry, Damien Shadow, Alberto Del Rio, William Regal.

Summary: Valets Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins are brought by Vince McMahon for one Roman Reigns. Slash. Ambrolleigns, Candiasi, and more.

Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews fans, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

An plague ripped through the planet like the Bubonic plague all over again. However instead of attacking everyone, this plague attacked only females, killing old woman to newborn babies an hour old. As the last of the women withered and died, the men were left alone.

Generations passed before the world began to restore itself back to normal. Valets became the new species. It was a trait that was unnoticed until the first male fell pregnant. Scientists began testing every male until the specific chromosome was found and identified as the ' **inualidus** ' ( _weak_ ) cell. The few men who possessed the **inualidus** cell were gathered and bred. Soon these men became lusted after and fought over just as women had been in the past. They began to be sold to the highest bidder like toys to be dressed up and paraded around. The valets were treated as women had been, except they had absolutely no rights. Soon the name valet and twink were given to men that were born with the **inualidus** cell.

The WWE blossomed in the days when women became extinct, becoming bigger than normal because the men's frustration increased dramatically as a result of the loss of every woman on Earth. It became the perfect outlet for the excess of violence and anger. Immediately afterwards the valet were introduced to the world, WWE secured some of the them for the company.

As generations passed, twinks and valets fought to gain the rights they deserved, exactly as women had done. Valets and twinks gained simple rights but their status was still below regular men.

* * *

"I wouldn't pick you over him."

Dean knew he should have stayed with Roman and Seth but he still felt unneeded so he remained behind. Part of him was still uncomfortable around the other two since their big fight despite now being a few days afterwards. They were also still working on Dean's angle in Wrestling while Seth was the architect and Roman the man leaving him no reason to go out to the ring. Peeking over his shoulder, he watched a blond man approach him with an overly large nose. Ignoring him, Dean focused on Roman's match against Chris Jericho while Seth and Evan were on the sidelines.

If Roman won he would take the number one contender spot for the World Heavyweight Championship. The same belt that happened to be around the waist of the man watching Dean.

"You don't know shit." Dean snarled as he sensed the man behind him moving closer. The man chuckled as he moved closer but every step he took Dean took one a matching one back. Dean ignored the outstretched hand, while focusing on Roman, waiting for the referee to start the count out.

"I know more then you think Dean. I know I wouldn't treat you like second place. I know I would cherish you because everyday is even more precious if your in it." The man stated. Dean rolled his eyes, as he kept his eye glued to Roman and Seth.

"I also want what's good for business and that's not you with Roman or Seth. He's not realizing your full potential by focusing on his attention on the blond. Beside you shouldn't have to share your time with someone else." His eyes glancing back to the TV, as do Dean's. Both men watched as Evan rushed behind Seth, shoving the man into one of the barracks when he tried to distract Chris. Roman immediately forgot about his possible count out, rushing out the ring to check on Seth before glaring at Evan. He staked Jericho's valet only to be hit by a spear by Jericho, rolling Roman back into the ring, Chris hit Roman with an hard elbow before getting the three count pin.

"He wouldn't have stopped for you like he just did for blond."

Dean snapped his head towards the other man to see him backing away with his hands raised in surrender. The man knew he was pressing to hard on Dean but he needed to get his attention somehow. "I'm just saying Dean, Roman wouldn't be able to take care of you like I can. My name's Hunter by the way." Hunter added as he shoved his hands into his pants pocket before walking away.

"Can I get an trainer?!" Roman shouted, catching Dean's attention. Seth whimpered as he tightened his grip on Roman's neck while the bigger man carried him. He shoved his head between Roman's shoulder and neck as he squeezed his eyes shut in pain.

"Rom-"

"Not now, Dean! Can't you see I'm busy." Roman snapped as he rushed Seth towards the trainor's office. Dean watched as Roman disappeared around the corner, leaving him alone.

"Funny your always to busy." Dean hissed before he turned on his heel, deciding to take a walk.

* * *

"You mean Bautista came onto you."

Ted nodded as he handed another glass of wine to Christian and John. Christian sighed then took a long sip of his wine before taking a seat on the love seat couch. John sighed, taking Ted's drink as the blond carried the snacks over towards the living room. This was routine since they were no longer featured on Raw or SmackDown as often. The valets would gather at each other's houses and share snacks, gossip, and problems.

"What, so you haven't told Randy yet?" Christian asked carefully and Ted nodded simply. He knew he should have told the other man but he couldn't bring himself to do it when he returned.

"He didn't even talk to me when I returned. Hell, he was too busy trying to fuck Cody to even notice me." Ted stated letting the anger seep through his voice.

Christian made some type of sound behind his glass of wine but he didn't repeat it. John rolled his eyes at Ted, who gave him a look right back.

"Something you want to say, Johnny?" Ted asked. John raised his eyebrow at the tone of Ted's voice. Sighing, he simply shrugged his shoulders until Christian shoved his shoulders.

"I don't truly understand your problem with Cody and Randy but I think you should have told Randy. It's better if you told him before he left because if Bautista tells Randy, something bad is gonna happen. I told Shawn when Ric Flair made a move on me and it saved me a whole lot of trouble. I'm not saying Bautista is anything like Flair but if he is, he'll try to throw it in Randy's face the first opportunity he has. If Randy finds out and not from you, it's gonna be hell to pay for you."

Ted stiffened as he thought about the consequences he would face if Bautista told Randy before he even mentioned anything about him. Jumping off the couch, Ted rushed towards the home phone located inside the kitchen.

* * *

Roman sighed as he ran his hand through Seth's hair while the trainer checked him out.

"Okay. Mr. Reigns, it seems that the impact shook him up more than it did any damage. Seth simply needs to stay away from the ring side until he could get more training on how to handle the impact better. You can let him rest here for a few more minutes if you want but he is free to leave at any time."

Roman thanked the trainer before pressing a kiss to Seth's hair, letting the other man relax. Seth started mumbling something underneath his breath "What was that, kitten?"

" 'Ean?" Seth asked, still slightly disorientated from the hit into the barracks. Roman frowned in confusion until he realized Seth was asking for Dean. Where hell was Dean anyway? Roman felt his body stiffen as he remembered how he yelled at Dean in the face, particularly saying he was to busy for his own husband.

"Fuck! I can't ever get it right with him. Stay right here, kitten, I got to get our puppy back." Roman whispered against Seth's hair. Peeking into the hallway, he caught Dolph Ziggler walking past. "Ziggler!"

Dolph immediately stopped at the sound of his name, turning to the side to see Roman waving him over. He moved towards the bigger man "Hey Roman. What's up?"

"I need you to sit in here and watch Seth for me until I get back."

"Okay but why?"

"I messed up with Dean." Roman confessed. Dolph narrowed his eyes at Roman but moved into the trainer office to sit down beside Seth. "You keep screwing up with Dean and he'll leave you. Sadly, it's none of my business and John would have my ass for getting involved, so go. I'll watch over Seth, mainly because I don't have another match today and I like Dean."

Roman nodded, taking what he could get before racing out the trainer's office to find Dean.

* * *

Randy Orton groaned as he pulled away from Cody's neck to yank his phone out from his bag. Pressing a kiss towards Cody's lips, Randy answered the phone not even looking at the caller ID.

"What?"

"Randy."

Randy froze, moving Cody towards the bench as he stood up to hear better. Panic rushed through his body as he pressed his ear harder against the phone. "Teddy? Are you okay? What's wrong? You never call me at work."

Ted didn't respond as he simply listened to Randy's panic. "I went to the supermarket the day you and Cody started packing for the road. I ran into Dave-"

"Bautista! You ran into fucking Bautista two days ago and now you finally telling me! What the fuck DiBiase?" Randy snapped as his blood ran cold. The simple thought of Dave Bautista being alone with his Teddy made his skin crawl. He wanted to smash Dave's head in but he was more bothered by the thought that Teddy waited two whole fucking days to tell him about it.

"Randy! Let me-"

"Explain what? That you wanted to spend some time with your fucking boyfriend? I knew I should have only married Cody but no I thought you would be-"

"I'm done," was the last thing Randy heard as Teddy hung up on him.


	9. Chapter Nine

Title: Claiming Seth & Dean

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: M

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: under the Claiming series

Beta: KTT2123 if you haven't check out her stories there amazing!

Pairings: Ambrolleigns, Candiasi, Cena/Ziggler, Evan/Jericho, E&C, HBK/Morrison, Underpunk.

Characters: Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase Jr, Cody Rhodes, Shawn Michaels, John Morrison, Mark 'Undertaker' Callaway, CM Punk, Vince McMahon, Kane, HHH, Evan Bourne, Chris Jericho, Edge, John Cena, Dolph Ziggler, Christian, AJ Styles, Dave Bautista, Heath Slater, Alexander Rusev, Mark Henry, Damien Shadow, Alberto Del Rio, William Regal.

Summary: Valets Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins are brought by Vince McMahon for one Roman Reigns. Slash. Ambrolleigns, Candiasi, and more.

Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews fans, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

An plague ripped through the planet like the Bubonic plague all over again. However instead of attacking everyone, this plague attacked only females, killing old woman to newborn babies an hour old. As the last of the women withered and died, the men were left alone.

Generations passed before the world began to restore itself back to normal. Valets became the new species. It was a trait that was unnoticed until the first male fell pregnant. Scientists began testing every male until the specific chromosome was found and identified as the ' **inualidus** ' ( _weak_ ) cell. The few men who possessed the **inualidus** cell were gathered and bred. Soon these men became lusted after and fought over just as women had been in the past. They began to be sold to the highest bidder like toys to be dressed up and paraded around. The valets were treated as women had been, except they had absolutely no rights. Soon the name valet and twink were given to men that were born with the **inualidus** cell.

The WWE blossomed in the days when women became extinct, becoming bigger than normal because the men's frustration increased dramatically as a result of the loss of every woman on Earth. It became the perfect outlet for the excess of violence and anger. Immediately afterwards the valet were introduced to the world, WWE secured some of the them for the company.

As generations passed, twinks and valets fought to gain the rights they deserved, exactly as women had done. Valets and twinks gained simple rights but their status was still below regular men.

* * *

"Dean! Dean! Come on, where are you Dean?" Roman was actually panicking. It's been almost twenty minutes since he started searching for Dean, and there still no sign of the other valet.

Roman scanned the hallway before rushing towards the cafeteria only to still find no sign of Dean. Stopping one of the crew members, he asked, "Have you seen my valet, Dean?'

"Mhmm yeah, I think so, he went out to the parking lot just a few minutes ago."

"Thanks!" Roman shouted as he rushed out to the parking lot. Scanning over the lot, he sighed in relief as he caught Dean's curly hair. Rushing towards the other man, Roman slowed down when he realized that Dean wasn't alone.

"Dean?"

Dean and Phil Calaway turned to face Roman, one face filled with surprise and the other anger. Phil hopped up, holding a hand out to Dean who took it as they both stared at Roman.

"Hello Phil. Mind if I talk to my husband alone?" Roman asked. He wanted to demand it but he wasn't about to piss off the husband of the Undertaker. If anyone thought the Undertaker was scary wait until you meet the valet he married. Phil Calaway put a different type of fear into every man.

"Why? So you can make him cry again? Or to let him know he isn't half worth the shit Seth is. Better yet, he isn't worth anything because all you care about is Seth. You are a sorry fucking excuse of a husband but somehow this lunatic actually still cares about you. If I was Dean, I would leave your sorry ass and go to someone who actually wanted me but he won't. However, if I ever catch another tear in his pretty eyes because of you, not even God can save you from me." Phil hissed out as he stood up to leave but not giving Dean a rather long hug and walking away, his shoulder purposely bumping Roman as he passed by him.

"Dena you have my number. Don't forget I'm here for you, if you need anything." Phil announced but he disappeared inside.

Roman didn't even say anything, instead focusing all his attention on Dean. Dean refused to met his eyes even as he approached him.

"Is Seth okay?" Dean asked after a few minutes of silence. He still kept his head lowered. Part of him wanted to scream at Roman and hurt his feelings but another part of him felt as if he deserved the treatment.

"Yeah."

"That's good." Dean muttered

"Dean, I'm sorry." Roman whispered as he moved closer. His big hand caught Dean's chin, forcing it up as they finally locked eyes. Dean blushed underneath the stare but didn't break the contact.

"I am truly sorry, baby boy. I've been so concerned with Seth that I forgot you. I never meant to; it's just hard having two husbands." Roman confessed.

"Especially when you care more about one than the other." Dean snapped. His eyes filled with anger as he jerked his face away from Roman. Roman sighed; he knew he deserved the anger and the attitude.

"I care about you both equally."

"So you decided that you wanted to fuck Seth and not me. You and Seth attacked me in our own bed. You yelled at me for trying to speak. Do I really need to go on?" Dean stated letting his anger out.

Roman shook his head as he moved closer, grabbing Dean and pulling them both down to sit. "I've been an ass since you both came. I let having two husbands go to my head. It felt good knowing that Vince McMahon decided I was worthy of not one but two valets. I felt like the man until Mark Henry came out then it all came back. I was raised to think that valets were an special gift from god that needed to be given endless affection and cherished. I always prepared myself for one valet if I was lucky. I had two valets, hell, I hardly remember to take care of myself most of the time. Adding two husbands to the mix was overwhelming. I was scared and nervous, and I didn't know how to handle you both." Roman confessed.

"How did you think I felt? Every time we had someone interested, they left because they only wanted Seth. I was the baggage no one wanted, hell, I doubt Seth wants me here. Every time they would see me, it sent them running because I wasn't the ideal valet, not like Seth. Seth, who is so beautiful with that mixture hair and perfect attitude. Why would it change now? My mistake was believing for a moment that you would want me too." Dean finished, laughing bitterly.

* * *

"Theodore Marvin DiBiase Jr.! Answer the damn phone!" Randy shouted in the phone before throwing it against the wall. Cody bit back tears as his calls were sent straight to voicemail after a couple of rings. Despite all the arguments they had Teddy would always answer Cody's calls never letting them go to voicemail ever. "He's refusing my calls too."

"Codes-"

"This is all our fault! We ignored Teddy until he got to his breaking point. We're horrible people, Randy!" Cody cried out before he dropped to his knees. Randy moved to comfort his husband but stopped as a knock came to his locker room.

Sighing, Randy moved towards the door to see a man standing there in a suit. "Yes?"

"Randall Orton and Cody Rhodes-Orton?" The man asked, despite already knowing.

Randy glanced back at Codes, who stood up at the sound of his name, the man waited until Cody stood beside Randy. He opened his briefcase, grabbing some papers out to hand over to the couple. "You both have been-"

Cody slammed the door shut, throwing the locks up before backing away. "Cody-" Randy spoke, trying to stop the man's words from running through his mind.

"Teddy tried to serve us with papers. He's trying to divorce us." Cody whispered.

"Fuck that." Randy snapped.

* * *

"Ted, what did you mean by you're done?" Christian asked. He and Johnny shared a look. They couldn't exactly hear the words from Randy but they did know the other was yelling.

Ted ignored the concerned voice of Christian Copeland as he stood up. His hands shook but he truly felt calm and relaxed. "Ted, talk to us man."

"For the last ten years, I have been underneath Cody's shadow, but before him, it was Mike or Brett. Not anymore. Now it's my turn to be someone's favorite, the person someone truly wants."

"Are you asking for a divorce, Teddy?" John asked breaking the moment of silence.

"I don't know."


	10. Chapter Ten

Title: Claiming Seth & Dean

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: M

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: under the Claiming series

Beta: KTT2123 (unbeated)

Pairings: Ambrolleigns, Candiasi, Cena/Ziggler, Evan/Jericho, E&C, HBK/Morrison, Underpunk.

Characters: Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase Jr, Cody Rhodes, Shawn Michaels, John Morrison, Mark 'Undertaker' Callaway, CM Punk, Vince McMahon, Kane, HHH, Evan Bourne, Chris Jericho, Edge, John Cena, Dolph Ziggler, Christian, AJ Styles, Dave Bautista, Heath Slater, Alexander Rusev, Mark Henry, Damien Shadow, Alberto Del Rio, William Regal.

Summary: Valets Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins are brought by Vince McMahon for one Roman Reigns. Slash. Ambrolleigns, Candiasi, and more.

Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews fans, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

An plague ripped through the planet like the Bubonic plague all over again. However instead of attacking everyone, this plague attacked only females, killing old woman to newborn babies an hour old. As the last of the women withered and died, the men were left alone.

Generations passed before the world began to restore itself back to normal. Valets became the new species. It was a trait that was unnoticed until the first male fell pregnant. Scientists began testing every male until the specific chromosome was found and identified as the ' **inualidus'** ( _weak_ ) cell. The few men who possessed the **inualidus** cell were gathered and bred. Soon these men became lusted after and fought over just as women had been in the past. They began to be sold to the highest bidder like toys to be dressed up and paraded around. The valets were treated as women had been, except they had absolutely no rights. Soon the name valet and twink were given to men that were born with the **inualidus** cell.

The WWE blossomed in the days when women became extinct, becoming bigger than normal because the men's frustration increased dramatically as a result of the loss of every woman on Earth. It became the perfect outlet for the excess of violence and anger. Immediately afterwards the valet were introduced to the world, WWE secured some of the them for the company.

As generations passed, twinks and valets fought to gain the rights they deserved, exactly as women had done. Valets and twinks gained simple rights but their status was still below regular men.

* * *

"Your wrong Dean. You are perfect. Your from your attitude to your appearance, your just perfect. I never meant to make you feel worthless. I really didn't. I do love you just like I love Seth. You're not stupid, if anyone stupid it's me-"

"Hell yeah!" Phil shouted from somewhere in the parking lot. Dean and Roman stared at each other before they broke out laughing at Phil's random outburst. Roman relaxed as he smiled at Dean, who was still laughing with tears running down his face. Involuntarily Roman moved as he approached Dean closer. Leaning in Roman pressed an kiss to Dean's cheek smiling at the caught the off guard face of his husband. He liked that face on Dean; he looked younger than before without the stress and drama weighing on him.

"I am truly sorry about everything I have put you through Dean. I never wanted you to believe that I loved Seth more because I don't. Honesty I was worried about approaching you. Seth seemed more approachable and you seemed more closer off."

"I've always been closed off." Dean stated,

"I'm sorry pup."

" 's okay." Dean mumbled back he was still kind of took off guard from the random kiss to his cheek. Roman sighed as he pulled Dean closer into his side almost forcing the smaller one into his lap. Dean stiffened for a moment before relaxing against Roman's chest. It felt good to be close to Roman.

"It's not and tomorrow I'm gonna take you out on a date." Roman promised catching an surprised look from Dean. "What about Seth?"

"I think Seth could use an little time with his family, I meant his baby brother is having a baby shower soon. Beside tomorrow is the weekend and right now it's all about you." Roman whispered as he stared down at Dean. "Okay, but I don't want Seth to feel likes he's unwanted." Dean quickly added. He knew how he felt when Roman gave all his attention to Seth, and he would never want Seth to feel that way ever. Seth always had him back, and he refused to make Seth feel unwanted.

"I promise, I got something planned for the both of you Sunday away."

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Cody paced back and forth in the locker room trying to ignore the knocking at the door but he couldn't. For the past five minutes the man holding their divorce papers kept knocking and refused to go away. Randy was staring at the tv completely ignoring the situation as he refused to believe that Teddy sent divorce papers.

"This is all your fault." 

Randy stopped staring at the tv to turn around towards his Codes.

Cody was staring at him like he was some type of villain. Randy didn't say anything as he just stared at his other husband. ' _Last one still around.'_ his mind added.

"You did this to us. You doomed this marriage from the start. I bet you never loved Teddy from the start did you? This was all just a game to you. God, know I see it. You never gave Teddy any attention unless it was in the bedroom or if you needed something." Cody hissed as he balled up his fist.

"Why would I stay married to him for so long if this was a game Cody?" Randy asked as he sat down onto the bench. Cody snorted at Randy like what he just asked held the most obvious answer in the world.

"It made you look good. Randy Orton, the Viper, one of the few men in the world with two valet husbands. How many more deals did you receive after you married the both of us? How much more did you pay check go up after us? People worshipped you after you married us. You walked around all you were the king of the world but your not. You never loved Teddy. You just wanted him because he made you look good. Now you just ruined everything for all of us." Cody hissed.

Randy smiled as he stood up. Just as Cody said Randy striked like the Viper he was. Cornering Cody Randy stared down his young husband, "Did you? Did you love Teddy, Codes? Huh. Since you know so much answer that. Did you even want Teddy in this marriage. I might not have been the best husband but neither are you, angel. Don't paint me as the devil if your my favorite demon. Teddy was in your best friend wasn't he. You never cared before about my lack of attention for your so called best friend. You thrived on being the one in the spotlight, I know you did because I know you Cody. You hated sharing your limelight so don't judge me for my past mistakes." with that Randy back away.

The knocking on the door stopped during they're little argument.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Title: Claiming Seth & Dean

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: M

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: under the Claiming series

Beta: KTT2123 (unbeated)

Pairings: Ambrolleigns, Candiasi, Cena/Ziggler, Evan/Jericho, E&C, HBK/Morrison, Underpunk.

Characters: Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase Jr, Cody Rhodes, Shawn Michaels, John Morrison, Mark 'Undertaker' Callaway, CM Punk, Vince McMahon, Kane, HHH, Evan Bourne, Chris Jericho, Edge, John Cena, Dolph Ziggler, Christian, AJ Styles, Dave Bautista, Heath Slater, Alexander Rusev, Mark Henry, Damien Shadow, Alberto Del Rio, William Regal.

Summary: Valets Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins are brought by Vince McMahon for one Roman Reigns. Slash. Ambrolleigns, Candiasi, and more.

Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews fans, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

An plague ripped through the planet like the Bubonic plague all over again. However instead of attacking everyone, this plague attacked only females, killing old woman to newborn babies an hour old. As the last of the women withered and died, the men were left alone.

Generations passed before the world began to restore itself back to normal. Valets became the new species. It was a trait that was unnoticed until the first male fell pregnant. Scientists began testing every male until the specific chromosome was found and identified as the ' **inualidus' ( _weak_** ) cell. The few men who possessed the **inualidus** cell were gathered and bred. Soon these men became lusted after and fought over just as women had been in the past. They began to be sold to the highest bidder like toys to be dressed up and paraded around. The valets were treated as women had been, except they had absolutely no rights. Soon the name valet and twink were given to men that were born with the **inualidus** cell.

The WWE blossomed in the days when women became extinct, becoming bigger than normal because the men's frustration increased dramatically as a result of the loss of every woman on Earth. It became the perfect outlet for the excess of violence and anger. Immediately afterwards the valet were introduced to the world, WWE secured some of the them for the company.

As generations passed, twinks and valets fought to gain the rights they deserved, exactly as women had done. Valets and twinks gained simple rights but their status was still below regular men.

* * *

Randy glanced towards the door noting that the knocking was gone. 

"Mr. O-Orton?" an shaky voice asked. Sighing Cody shoved past Randy as he yanked the door open to come face to face with an poster of Randy.

"What the fuck?"

"I'msorryifIconfusedyouboth.I'mjusttryingtogetanautographformyson." The man rushed out quickly as he held the poster with shaking hands.

"What wait. Then why did you say we both have been served?" Cody snapped. He was still pissed from his argument with Randy and this man wasn't helping it.

"I meant you both have been needed by Mr. McMahon in his office. He sent me because I went to him searching looking for Randy and he sent me here to kill two birds with one stone. Sorry if I confused you both. Just want the autograph for my son, he's an huge Viper fan."

"Sure. I can sign it, Codes." Randy said as he moved aside his husband and grabbed the poster. Signing it Randy folded it back up handing it to the man before waving goodbye as he closed the door.

Cody turned to glared at Randy, "Your not deaf, McMahon wants to see us."

"I know that Cody. I just want you to tell you I love you and I'm gonna do everything in my power to fix this." Randy swore. Cody sighed as he leaned into Randy's body taking in the warmth, the angry leaving his body quickly. "I'm not the one who needs to know you love them. We've messed up with Teddy and we need to do our best with him."

* * *

"Seth, wake up baby." Roman whispered as he nodded towards Dolph to leave. The valet gave him an pointed look before giving Dean an shoulder squeeze as he left. "Kitten wake up for me." Roman whispered again as he tapped Seth's cheek. Seth's eyes blinked a few times before it opened before fully waking up. "Ro? Dean?"

"Here babe." Dean whispered as he leaned down to stare at Seth. Seth smiled as he moved to wrap his arms around Dean, whispering into his shoulder about going home.

* * *

"Teddy talk to us." Johnny pleaded as he followed behind the bigger valet as he started carrying the dishes back to the kitchen. Teddy didn't say anything as he took the dishes from Johnny, piling them into the dishwasher. 

"Teddy."

"What do you want me to say? I don't know what to say."

"Well what are you thinking?" Christian asked as he leaned against the kitchen entrance. He would be helping fill the dishwasher but he was to lazy to try. Johnny sent his friend an look for not even trying to help but did look at Teddy to answer the question.

"I don't know. I'm mad. I'm so fucking mad at Randy. I mean he didn't let me speak or anything but I understand his anger. It's just he throwing 'the he should have only married Cody' in my face hurts. I mean I try to be a good husband. At first, I did all the cooking, cleaning, fixing, and anything else that needed to be done. I was the perfect husband but it didn't matter. I was always second best to Cody, and for the longest I couldn't be mad at Cody. Then, I realized that Cody didn't care about me either but I can't bring myself to hate him like I do Randy."

"I think y'all need to see a marriage counselor."


	12. Chapter Twelve

Title: Claiming Seth & Dean

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: M

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: under the Claiming series

Beta: KTT2123 (unbeated)

Pairings: Ambrolleigns, Candiasi, Cena/Ziggler, Evan/Jericho, E&C, HBK/Morrison, Underpunk.

Characters: Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase Jr, Cody Rhodes, Shawn Michaels, John Morrison, Mark 'Undertaker' Callaway, CM Punk, Vince McMahon, Kane, HHH, Evan Bourne, Chris Jericho, Edge, John Cena, Dolph Ziggler, Christian, AJ Styles, Dave Bautista, Heath Slater, Alexander Rusev, Mark Henry, Damien Shadow, Alberto Del Rio, William Regal.

Summary: Valets Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins are brought by Vince McMahon for one Roman Reigns. Slash. Ambrolleigns, Candiasi, and more.

Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews fans, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

An plague ripped through the planet like the Bubonic plague all over again. However instead of attacking everyone, this plague attacked only females, killing old woman to newborn babies an hour old. As the last of the women withered and died, the men were left alone.

Generations passed before the world began to restore itself back to normal. Valets became the new species. It was a trait that was unnoticed until the first male fell pregnant. Scientists began testing every male until the specific chromosome was found and identified as the ' **inualidus' ( _weak_** ) cell. The few men who possessed the **inualidus** cell were gathered and bred. Soon these men became lusted after and fought over just as women had been in the past. They began to be sold to the highest bidder like toys to be dressed up and paraded around. The valets were treated as women had been, except they had absolutely no rights. Soon the name valet and twink were given to men that were born with the **inualidus** cell.

The WWE blossomed in the days when women became extinct, becoming bigger than normal because the men's frustration increased dramatically as a result of the loss of every woman on Earth. It became the perfect outlet for the excess of violence and anger. Immediately afterwards the valet were introduced to the world, WWE secured some of the them for the company.

As generations passed, twinks and valets fought to gain the rights they deserved, exactly as women had done. Valets and twinks gained simple rights but their status was still below regular men.

* * *

Teddy glanced towards Johnny who was watching him as he continued to slip on his drink. "What?"

"You need to go see a marriage counselor. Seriously, you need to see someone about all the problems in this relationship."

"I talk to you guys." Teddy stated bitterly. He knew that a marriage counselor would help but he refused to let someone else see how little he mattered to his husbands. It wont work either way, Randy hated talking to others about their private lives especially people he didn't trust or know.

"You guys need professional help not friends. You know we love you, Teddy but you need to do this. I know you say you hate Randy but I know you better than you think. You dislike Randy and Cody but you never hated them. You need to take a moment and think about what your going to do next before you decide to end this relationship. Consider everything because once this shit hits the fans, your gonna be getting some major backlash." Christian stated ignoring the shove he got from Johnny because they all knew it was true.

When marriages end, the valet is always blamed for the marriage ending. No matter if the husband cheated, or abused them or anything else the valet was always blamed for the marriage ending.

"I know. Can you guys stay with me for a little longer?"

Johnny, and Christian shared a look before yanking Teddy into a group hug despite his protest. "We're never leaving you alone."

* * *

"You wanted to see us?"

Vince McMahon rubbed his face as he waved his hand from the his chair. Randy closed the door behind Cody before offering the chair to his husband as he stood to watch McMahon.

"Vince?" Cody asked softly.

"I can't deny him anymore without good reason. I tried everything but he talking about leaving the company and going to ECW." Vince stalled.

"What are you talking about Vince?" Randy demanded.

"Bautista gonna announce tonight that he gonna challenge you to a winner takes all match at Payback."

"What's a winner takes all?" Cody asked Randy. Randy's hands tighten on the chair as he took a deep breath.

"He wants to challenge my claim over you and Teddy if he wins, he gets you both."

* * *

Dean frowned as he woke up, he was burning. Rubbing his eyes Dean pulled himself up to find Seth cuddled into his chest and Romance wrapped around his back. Roman's arm was thrown over Dean's body his hand gripping his thigh. Seth's hand were curled into Dean's shirt along with a leg thrown over his body.

"Go back to sleep pup." Roman deep voice filled the house.

Dean sighed loving how Seth seemed to move closer the exact second Roman moved. Laying back down Dean enjoyed the feel of the two bodies against his.

* * *

"Why are we here Bautista?"

Dave Bautista smiled as he stared at the room filled of men. Triple H, Mark Henry, Heath Slater, Rusev, Shadow, Styles, Kane, and Del Rio.

"Because we all can benefit from each other."

"How so?" AJ demanded ignoring the glare sent at him from Damien and Henry. Those two were some of the biggest haters on valets rights, they believed that valets needed to stay home and be good pets.

"It's not secret that Vince McMahon has favorites in the WWE. One of them being Reigns, Undertaker Orton, and Cena. Mark, you challenged Roman but his valets intervened making you lose the match. I bet you complained to McMahon and he shoved you off. Hunter I've seen your around Reigns's boy Dean. You want him but first you need to get Reigns out the picture. Cena been dodging all of your challenges Rusev and McMahon isn't gonna match his key player play if he doesn't want too.

Orton snatched too of the hottest piece of ass of the roster before they even debut. Alberto I knew you had a eye on Cody since his Nxt days. Kane, you won Punk favor and square during TLC last year but you got disqualified because McMahon said you have a unfair advantage. No the Undertaker is in retirement which means you can't challenge him again without him agreeing."

"Okay we get it why they're here but what about us?" Heath Slater snapped.

"Edge. As long as Christian around you'll never get the rated r superstar attention. You need him out the picture prematurely and I know a few people you would love him. AJ you want Shawn Michaels. A man who's been with Morrison since the boy hit the WWE universe ten years ago. If either of you really think you can replace those boys with them still around your stupid. You need to get rid of them, and I doubt it will be hard to find someone who won't mind taking them."

"Now I have a idea that can all of us want we want but I can't do it alone. Are you in or not?"

"I'm in." AJ stated

Kane raised a eyebrow at Triple H, and Henry who nodded, "We're in."

"Same here." Slater announced.

Rusev nodded, Alberto Del Rio waved his hand, and Damien Shadow nodded.

"Good." Dave chuckled.


End file.
